Sasuke's Power
by GaaraHinataWake
Summary: Sasuke kills Orochimaru but at the cost of never avenging his family. Instead he gets sent to the world of the Teen Titans, the question is will he be the good guy, or the bad guy?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay, I don't know if this will really be long enough for a first chapter and I should really be working on my other story "Bring Him Back," but I got this idea from reading "The Apprentice" by **_Myevltwin, _**and no I'm not taking the story in any way just got the idea from there. So thanks to that person and I would suggest reading the story if you like Naruto/Teen Titan cross overs, not to help understand my story just to enjoy a good read. So yeah, I think I have talked enough. Enjoy the story. **_____

_**0-0-0**_

Orochimaru was a snake that was for sure. The only reason that Sasuke had for being around him, was to gain as much knowledge as possible. The only catch was that his body would belong to Orochimaru, yeah right. Like he would ever give Orochimaru the use of his body, it was like a sick and twisted obsession. Still, Orochimaru was the only one willing to give Sasuke what he needed, more power. He still wasn't as strong as Itachi but he was close. Maybe a few more weeks until he could actually leave Orochimaru and start his look for Itachi. He knew that Orochimaru would put up a fight so he couldn't leave but, Sasuke also knew that he was stronger than Orochimaru and that he wouldn't take any of his shit.

Looking out toward the horizon Sasuke inhaled deeply then sighed. Without looking behind him, Sasuke threw a shuriken right next to Kabuto's head as he approached him. Kabuto stopped dead in his tracks as he laughed nervously.

"Sasuke, um… Orochimaru wants to see you." Sasuke nodded then stood up with grace and confidence, he knew what was coming. Orochimaru was pissed off at him for purposely failing his most recent mission. Sasuke only did that to show that Orochimaru did not own him. It was a stupid mission anyway; he was supposed to make this girl fall in love with him so that he could destroy her entire family. So instead of meeting up with this girl he spent the entire week hardcore training. The training was difficult, but Sasuke knew that Orochimaru had something else in store for him. Perhaps it was time to leave Orochimaru once and for all, staying would only prove to be more of a threat than what Sasuke needed.

Walking into Orochimaru's work lab, Sasuke noticed that he was hard at work on a brand new jutsu. Probably something that was supposed to be way powerful, but in reality in was just a dud. Orochimaru looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I heard what you did to that girl in the Land of Waves… absolutely nothing," His smiled vanished into an evil grin that sent chills down Sasuke's spine. Sure he could beat him in a fight but that fight would be very painful, and quite frankly Orochimaru was just out in out creepy.

"You heard right then, perhaps your spies might be improving." Orochimaru's grin grew wider.

"That maybe so, but what I'm interested in is… you. I mean, the great Sasuke Uchiha couldn't even follow simple orders, are you by any chance losing your edge?" Sasuke sent him a death glare, finally deciding to take him out. He thought to himself, what was the use of keeping Orochimaru around any longer? He already had enough from him, why would he need more?

"I've not lost my edge, I just found a new path to take and it doesn't involve you." Orochimaru's grin disappeared into that of an agitated look. Sasuke smirked on the inside never once showing his emotion for he didn't want to take this any further. If he could avoid killing anyone from the Sound Village, then he would, but if they pushed him too far (the only one that would do that is Orochimaru) then he would kill them.

"Sasuke, how do you even expect to defeat your brother without my assistance? You are not even near strong enough yet." Sasuke now smirked on the outside.

"You obviously don't know what kind of power I have now. Think about it Orochimaru, I have been going on missions that you yourself wouldn't go on, so don't even try to convince me that I need your assistance." Orochimaru turned his full attention on Sasuke and licked his lips. It would be fine by him if he would have to cut the training short just to get Sasuke's body. He knew that if he was to ever have chance against Konoha then he would need that sharingan of Sasuke's, and now that it was fully developed, it would be even more convent to use, not to mention the less time it would take to learn how to use it. Still, if anything Sasuke did have a point, Orochimaru really didn't know how strong Sasuke has gotten in the last few months. No question that he would be a serious threat now that he thought that he was better than Orochimaru. Smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest and motioned to Sasuke with his eyes to come forward and take him out if he really did have what it takes to defeat him.

Sasuke's face hardened in to that of stone, it was no longer time to fool around. It was time to take Orochimaru out. Reaching for his katana, Sasuke activated his sharingan and waited for Orochimaru to move. Like expected he did with deadly speeds, but with Sasuke's sharingan on he easily deflected the kunai and shuriken that came his way. Orochimaru obviously thought that he had the upper advantage because of his experience and ability to creep people out, but Sasuke knew a lot of what Orochimaru liked to do because of all the training that he did with him. In reality, Orochimaru didn't stand a chance against Sasuke and the skills that he possessed. The only one to watch this battle between master and pupil was the white haired doctor that wouldn't dare intrude on the fight for fear of his life. Sure he swore loyalty to Orochimaru, but if things would get to the point where Orochimaru would surly lose Kabuto decided that he would high tail it out of there.

0-0-0

Breathing heavily, Sasuke raised katana one last time to end the life of Orochimaru, but before he could deliver the final blow Orochimaru lifted his hand and attempted to say something. Sasuke knew that he would regret this later lowered his katana and waited for the injured snake to say his last words. Inhaling a huge breath Orochimaru looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"I am ashamed to be beaten by the one that I would have entrusted my own soul with, but I guess it is a fitting end for me, and for you. But I will not let you achieve the dreams that you so badly wanted." Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this.

"And how are you going to do that when you can barley move?" Orochimaru cackled evilly.

"Oh, but you have no idea of the jutsu that I possess. Since you have taken away my ambition, THAN YOU SHALL PAY!" Orochimaru made one hand sign just as Sasuke cut threw his abdomen. "ALTERNATE DIMENSION NO JUTSU!" Sasuke watched as Orochimaru's blood pooled around him at the same time a bright white light consumed his vision and he blacked out.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto appeared next to the pale man in an attempt to save his master, but it was too late. Orochimaru was gone and all that was left to rule the Sound Village was Kabuto. Kabuto looked around trying to pin point the location of Sasuke who disappeared right in front of his eyes. Finding nothing he assumed that the jutsu worked and that Sasuke Uchiha would never be seen in this world ever again for the jutsu was supposed to send the victim to another dimension, even though it wasn't perfected it looked as if Orochimaru's jutsu worked and Kabuto would never have to deal with that Uchiha brat ever again.

0-0-0

_**AN: So that was chapter one, hope you liked it and please read and review. I love to read reviews even if they're bashing me, just please tell me what you think. Thanks. **___


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_AN: I know that this chapter is short but it's supposed to be. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I did though. Enjoy_

_0-0-0_

Walking throughout the city, the Teen Titans were on their way to the pizza joint to celebrate a mission well done. Robin however wasn't joining in on their happiness because he felt something off in the air. Now whether it was Slade or not was beyond his concerns, he just knew something was wrong. Raven having noticed his strange behavior decided to hang back from the rest of the group so that she could talk to Robin. If anyone was to understand him it would be her. She was the only one to know about him because she read his mind once.

"Is everything okay?" She asked in a monotone. Robin looked ahead to the rest of his team then back at the ground.

"I'm not sure; something feels off, like there has been a break in the universe or something. You probably think that I'm crazy." She just looked in his direction and sighed.

"Listen Robin, you don't know how right you are. There was a break in our dimension and I've been trying to pinpoint its location for the last two days, the only problem is the break was so hard to notice that it is impossible to tell if it posses any kind of threat to anyone right now. My guess is that someone was playing with magic that they don't understand and that it caused a break, but that's as good as I could do." Robin was looking at Raven seriously before his expression changed to that of confusion.

"You mean that you noticed this change and didn't tell the rest of us?"

"Well, I had to be sure, and I wasn't sure so I decided to keep it to myself. But since you have felt this that means that the break was bigger than I had expected and that I should go home and try harder to pinpoint the location of the break, and to make sure that nothing or no one had come through." Robin shook his head in agreement, then looked to the others.

"Okay you do that while I get the others, we'll catch up to you at home Perhaps we can help in the search." Raven nodded then threw her cape over her head and disappeared into the ground. Robin ran to catch up to the rest of the team to tell them the game plan.

0-0-0

Back at the tower, Robin went up to Raven's room to bring her and her information down so the entire team could have a look at it. The only thing was that she was not in her room and he had to go in search of her throughout the tower. Just when he was about to give up his search he found her in the basement meditating. He knew that if he interrupted she would break her concentration and all hope of finding the break, so he decided to lean against the doorway and wait to find out what she has found. After two minutes of waiting she opened her eyes and sighed.

"No sign of it yet?"

"No, but I was able to follow it until I got a sense that it was here in Jump City." Robin widened his eyes a fraction of an inch then went back to normal.

"So it's here, in the city?" She nodded once. "This can either be a good thing or a bad thing, if you know what I mean." Robin looked up from the ground and put his hand to his chin.

"We should get this information to the others."

"Yes we should."

Walking through the sliding door Cyborg looked up from his place on the couch and smiled.

"Well look who decide to join us, bird one and bird two." Beast Boy busted out laughing while Starfire began to giggle. Robin remained serious and that sobered everyone up. He looked over to Raven who was giving everyone a death glare, then cleared his throat.

"Raven would you tell everyone about what you found out a few days ago and maybe they'll be able to understand the situation that we're all in." She nodded then walked over to the computer screen. After turning it on she brought a disc out from under her cape and slipped it into the slot.

"While I was meditating two days ago I found something interesting about the dimension for our world." BB scratched his head not understanding, Cyborg's eyes widened and Starfire looked around the room with eyes downcast in perfect understanding. "There was a break in the line of our world and someone else's. I was able to pinpoint the location of the break to somewhere in Jump City but that's as far as I got, but while connected to it I also connected to this disc and downloaded everything that I saw, and let me tell you it was a pretty high energy source." Raven brought up a video fed from her own eyes of a figure running through the dark alley ways. It was moving fast and it was obviously male, but what the others couldn't figure out was why would the break be following this figure?

Raven fast forwarded the video feed and then hit pause so it showed a side view of the guys face. Although it was dark, everyone could see the red eyes, the dark black hair, the long sword at his side, and a look that could send anyone running for cover. Robin looked at everyone around the room then looked Raven hard in the eyes.

"Do you know where that was in the city?"

"Yes I do, but when I went there through my mind again he was gone. I tried searching for him around the area but I couldn't." Beast Boy raised his hand waiting for someone to notice him. Robin turned his attention toward him and lifted his eyebrows in question and Beast Boy started.

"So is this guy the one who broke the universe, or was he just the victim? And why is the break following him?" Raven sighed.

"It is not following him, and he is not the break. He is simply the one who was sent through, now as whether or not he was the one who did it doesn't matter…"

"She's right, but the sooner we find this threat the better. I want full scale search going on through the city so we can find him." Walking over to the main computer Robin brought up several different places to start their search. "Raven you should stay here and see if you can get a lock on his location, Starfire I want you to search the outer rings of the city and slowly work your way in. Cyborg, I want you to check around the homeless part of town maybe he is seeking refuge there. Beast Boy I want you to check around the restaurant districts. I'm going to do a sweep around the forest areas. If anyone finds him do not make contact until the rest of us get there. Let's go." Everyone went into the city while Raven started to search her own way.

Once she detected his life signs she followed him into the forest, she felt him calm down somewhat once he reached that area and understood that he must have lived around a forest for his heart started to calm down all the way to the point of sleeping. She was quick to inform Robin and the others so the huge sweep of the city wouldn't be necessary.

0-0-0

_AN: Well I hope that you have gotten a little interested on where this is going, reviews are the only thing that will keep this story going because I'm pretty bummed right now. None of my stories are doing well and I think that it is almost time for me to give up; anyway you are what will save my self esteem. Just kidding, bye. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_AN: Yay! Another chapter! I don't own anything, but I hope you like it._

0-0-0

"ALTERNATE DIMENSION NO JUTSU!" Bright light consumed Sasuke as he felt his whole body being sucked away threw what felt like a tiny hole that barely held. Being made vulnerable was not Sasuke's idea of fun and falling out of the sky to land in some garbage can was torture. The first thing that he noticed was he couldn't hear anything. His hearing was completely gone for what felt like forever until he climbed out of the trash and into the alleyway. While doing this popping noises appeared within his ears and he could make out the faintest noise of a rat's breathing behind him.

Taking a deep breath he started to scope out his surroundings. It was obvious that he wasn't in the Sound Village anymore, or anywhere close to it. He was in a village that he didn't recognize, and it was completely different from the five great ninja nations. It didn't even resemble that of a village that belong to that of ninja.

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise up, Sasuke scanned the area around him with his sharingan still on. He felt like he was being watched and that did not sit well with him; so he turned toward the direction he felt the presence from and started to walk. There was no sense in running, for one, Sasuke just doesn't run away from something like that. And two, he hates being watched.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. There were two men with matching cloths looking at him. One of the men was holding a golden object in his hand while the other pointed a black object at him. "It is illegal to carry around a weapon like that without permission, so cough it up." Sasuke tilted his head to the side. These people weren't normal; he couldn't even understand what they were saying. The only question was, were they a threat?

Sasuke looked them over for a good twenty seconds before coming to the conclusion that they weren't. They weren't ninja and they didn't look capable of performing high level jutsu. The man that held the black object clicked back on a trigger of some kind, Sasuke now knew that it was a weapon, but what kind? Whatever it was, he wasn't about to just sit around and take it. He would rather just leave and try to figure out where he was. Keeping his eyes on the two men, Sasuke noticed the alleyway split into two separate streets then lead onto a dead end. He could make a run for it and try to avoid any fighting, or he could take them out now not risking them calling for reinforcements.

He decided to take them out; after all, he didn't need the trouble that they would bring. After studying them thoroughly, he decided just to render them unconscious because he didn't want more to show up and find him just because he killed their friends.

Looking them in the eyes he activated his genjutsu with is sharingan and within seconds they were both down, and one less problem to deal with. Turning back around Sasuke continued his search for the person who was trying to find him, what he found was his chakra was almost to zero, he didn't feel comfortable deactivating his sharingan, and the person trying to find him was using some kind of jutsu to keep themselves hidden.

Getting nowhere with his search, Sasuke decided to look for an exit to the alleyways so he could get a better look at the village. Although he didn't want to waste anymore chakra he ran up the nearest building and looked out amongst the village. It definitely wasn't like any of the ninja villages that he had come from. There were lights everywhere, some moving and some holding still. Back at the Sound Village everyone would be asleep and he would go out to train; but there were too many people to count at night, not to mention how many would be out in the day. Other than all the people, Sasuke noticed that the village was placed right next to an ocean or sea; he couldn't tell which one it was.

Feeling the urge to move away he got up to jump off the building, when he heard someone shout out to him. It was a woman with a child. She was screaming something into a small device very urgently. When he went to move again, she shouted up to him again. It frustrated him that he couldn't understand her language. Who spoke like that anyways? Well other than her and the two men in the alley. Then it hit him like a rock, she thought that he was going to commit suicide, well Sasuke jumped anyway and landed on his feet with ease. The woman gasped and dropped the device she was talking into. It shattered the moment it hit the ground, but by the time all the tiny pieces were still and unmoving Sasuke had disappeared.

After walking through the village for what felt like hours, Sasuke decided to run, not some wimpy half jog, but a full out sprint. He needed to let off some steam, and with him almost out of chakra the only thing he could do was run. He ran along the coast for thirty minutes before he found a forest like area near it. Sasuke changed direction and started moving toward the woods. At least he could hide himself well enough so he could get some sleep and let his brain work.

Once he reached the forest he started to relax and soon stopped running. The woods were alive with hundreds of little creatures moving around in their daily life, not paying any attention to him. Sasuke was surprised that he had a small smile on his face. A real smile, not just some smirk that was fake, but something real, something that he hasn't had in over three years.

Ever since he left the village he kept himself locked off to all emotion, but now with the forest around him, he was reminded of home. His true home in Konoha.

He walked for a few more minutes before finding a sturdy tree with lots of limbs so he could rest knowing that no one would find him. Closing his eyes he deactivated his sharingan and let the darkness swarm over him in sleep.

0-0-0

"Titans, Raven has pinpointed where the person is. Meet me at the forest north of the city, Robin out." Pocketing his communicator, Robin waited for his team to catch up. Raven was the first to show using her powers to teleport. Starfire was next, having been on the north side anyway. Beast Boy came in running in the form of a cheetah, while Cyborg was the last to show. Robin turned to Raven waiting for her to lead them to the person. She pointed forward then motioned for the others to follow.

"So, where exactly is this guy?" Raven looked back over her shoulder to Beast Boy who was waiting for an answer.

"It's just a little ways in." He nodded and continued to follow. Raven felt a little uneasy, she had never encountered someone from another dimension before, other than earth and it kind of scared her. She didn't know what this guy was capable of, or if he was capable of anything; still those red eyes were burned into her memory as being something that could hurt her, and her friends.

Motioning for everyone to be quiet, Raven silently flew up with Starfire behind her. She sent her thoughts to Starfire that he was in the tree above them and that it would be wise to get in close so that Raven could make contact with his mind before waking him. Starfire nodded but stayed in the air to provide back up to Raven. Getting in close, Raven held her breath and put her hands next to his head. Being that close to him she couldn't concentrate because she was too busy studying his features. He had a well shaped face that was pale but relaxed. His hair reminded her of Robins except for the bangs that shaped his face. His eye lids fluttered a bit then relaxed, it was enough to bring Raven back to what she was supposed to be doing.

Closing her eyes she tried to focus on his mind. Searching for anything that would give her a clue about where he came from, or if he was a serious threat or not. Before she could start anything a hand grabbed a hold of her wrist and broke her concentration. When she opened her eyes, Raven was surprised to see red eyes staring back at her. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself flying through the air at a very high speed and colliding into a tree that broke on impact. Starfire rushed in with star bolts flying at the man, but he dodged every one of them and landed a blow right into Starfire's face. It sent her flying through the air to land right next to Raven. When they both looked up to him, he was standing on a branch looking down at the rest of the team. It didn't look like he wanted to fight but there was no way in hell Robin was going to let him get away with hitting Starfire.

"Titans, go!" Robin launched a couple of birdarangs at the man who just jumped to another branch and threw a couple of kunai at Robin. Robin deflected them with his Bo staff while Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew straight at him. The man smirked and casually jumped a few more branches while throwing more kunai. One of the kunai clipped Beast Boy's wing and he went down. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon toward the stranger and destroyed the branch that he was standing on.

It looked like he would fall to his death before he twisted in the air and delivered a hard kick to the side of Cyborg's face; he went flying and landed next to the still shocked Raven and Starfire. Robin did a quick assessment of the situation before he looked back at the man. He was just standing there looking bored with his hand on a sword that was strapped to a rope that went around his waist. Robin knew that if he rushed in he would just end up like BB Cy and Starfire, so he had to think of a way to drag his main attention on to something so that he could pin him down.

Before he could come up with anything, Robin watched as the stranger slowly brought out the sword that he was carrying. He still looked bored but he looked focused as well, something was off about him too. His eyes started to spin and the next thing that Robin knew was cold metal pressed up against his throat. The man who had stood in front of him just a few seconds ago now had a sword up against his neck.

Time seemed to slow down as the sword started to move across his neck causing blood to poor out of the wound. Before Robin's head could be severed, Raven pushed the stranger away from Robin with her powers, while grabbing the sword that was soon to be Robin's doom. The man didn't look shocked at all, while he turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared. Once he had vanished Raven rushed over to Robin in an attempt to save his life.

"We need to get back to the tower" Beast Boy ran over holding his shoulder, Cyborg walked as fast as he could while holding his head, Starfire took to the air shakily and flew over. Raven pulled her cloak over everyone and teleported them out of there.

After they got back, Raven teleported again up to the medical wing. When Cyborg reached there with the others Raven already had Robin hooked up to so many machines that were blaring loudly. She was in the middle of healing the serious wound when Cyborg walked in and shut the door.

"What can I do to help?"

"He needs more blood! He has lost too much, and his heart is failing! For some odd reason I can't heal this wound as fast as I normally can!" Cyborg lifted his hands in a motion to try and stay calm.

"Raven he'll be alright I have negative O blood right here." Her shoulders relaxed a little then tensed up again.

"Do you know how to…" Cyborg cut her off.

"Yes I know how to feed the blood to him."

0-0-0

_AN: Finished! I am sorry for the long updates but it takes awhile to continue this story, I know where it is going but I am having a hard time getting there. Hope everyone reviews. I thank those who have already made this story a favorite and I also thank those who alert, but reviews are most appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_AN: So another chapter up and running. I know that this one is pretty short and that the first half explains the fight between Sasuke and the Titans, but you needed to know what happens to Sasuke, anyway I think that I'm done rambling so you can read now. I don't own anything, but I hope you like it._

_0-0-0_

Darkness... that was all Sasuke could see and sense. It was so thick not even his sharingan could see through it. All that went through his mind is how did he get there and why couldn't he feel anything. Before he could think of anything else an image flashed before his eyes, it was an image of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. The old Team Seven. When he blinked the image changed to that of his family before and after the massacre. Trying to shake that image away it was replaced with another one of Orochimaru and Kabuto. While the flashes of images increased their speed Sasuke felt something hover over him trying to get into his mind. First thought, Orochimaru. Second thought, stop him.

Sasuke grabbed the thing that was hovering over him and opened his eyes. It turned out to be a girl around his age with deep dark purple eyes.

_("So she was the one trying to enter my mind?")_ Feeling annoyed at the little stunt, Sasuke threw her toward a tree that broke on impact. Following his instincts he flipped back and dodged some incoming chakra spheres and countered with a punch to the face. Landing on a branch above the people that were there, Sasuke studied them.

The first girl he encountered was still leaning up against the broken tree seemingly unconscious. The second girl sat next to her holding her cheek. The three below looked strange for lack of a better word. One was green, one was made of metal, and the other did not know a thing about concealing movements. He really didn't want to deal with these weaklings, and fighting in his current condition wasn't a good way to go either. Sasuke was almost out of chakra, he was in a land that he did not recognize and the forest he was in, these people knew so they had the upper advantage.

Still studying them he turned his attention onto the one who had just shouted some kind of order for he threw a couple of weapons at Sasuke who jumped to another tree branch. The green one charged forward and transformed into a hawk. Not waiting to find out what he was planning; Sasuke just threw some kunai its way and watched as it descended. The metal one's arm transformed into what looked to be a weapon. It charged up with a strange energy that was not chakra and shot at him. Sasuke jumped off just in time to avoid the blow and twisted in the air to land a blow straight across the metal man's face. He went flying into the tree that the other two had landed on. Sasuke noticed that the dark one had moved a couple of meters toward him but he paid no mind while resting his hand on his katana and sighing.

Deciding to end the fight, he slowly brought out his katana and focused on the masked person. Sasuke used some genjutsu to slow down the motion of the leader and quickly jumped behind the kid. Wanting to end the kid quickly, Sasuke slowly cut into his neck intending to sever his head off. Before he could be done with the act, some kind of force pushed him back and grabbed his katana. He saw her coming and quickly turned into a puff of smoke so he could watch their actions from afar. The dark girl shouted out what sounded to be orders while the others moved to join the wounded guy and the girl. She pulled her cape over the others and disappeared. Sasuke knew what they were going to do, they were going to try and save their leader, although it was unlikely unless one of them had medical ninja skills.

Finally feeling the effects of lack of chakra, Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and was engulfed in complete darkness. He blinked and rubbed his eyes several times but nothing changed. After ten minutes of unsuccessful trying to see, Sasuke came to the last thing that he could think of… he was blind. Trying to think about his problem logically he remembered the blinding white light as the jutsu that Orochimaru had cast on him. The jutsu's side effects had to be blindness.

_("This couldn't be happening, I can't be blind!… Wait, I could see when I was using my sharingan, maybe…")_ Sasuke reactivated his sharingan and his sight was returned to him. _("So I can see with my sharingan, but I can't see with my eyes. Well that helps but I don't have nearly enough chakra to maintain it for more than 30 minutes at best, and that is pushing the curse mark to take control. This is bad, and I'm so screwed.") _

Deciding that it would be best to try and regain the chakra that he had lost. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and settled down to try and sleep.

0-0-0

Starfire paced back and forth in front of the infirmary were Robin was fighting for his life. Beast Boy sat across from the room with his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault, if I would have acted faster than I could have saved him." Starfire stopped her pacing.

"Beast Boy, do not blame yourself. It was my fault for not moving sooner! I was just shocked at what was happening that I was like a block of ice, and now our friend is dying!" She started to tear up just as the door opened to a tired looking Raven. The two held their breath waiting to hear the news, whether it was good or bad.

"He is going to be okay… oh" Starfire grabbed Raven in one of her bone crushing hugs while Beast Boy stood up and smiled widely.

"Oh Raven! You have saved his life, what could we ever do to repay you?" Raven made motions with her hands to let her go, when Starfire noticed this she let go immediately. "I'm sorry!" After recovering most of her breath, Raven looked to the both of them.

"If you would like to see him that would be fine. He has gained consciousness and is able to talk, but please try to keep it to a minimum." They nodded and Raven let them in. The sight was not pretty. Blood stained sheets and clothing were lying next to the door, while the ground was covered in drying blood, Robin's blood. None of the teens had ever seen anyone hurt that bad so it was a shock to the system. Starfire was the first to walk over soon followed by Beast Boy a little more hesitant. Robin managed a weak smile to the two as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Robin, try to save your strength. You're still too weak for anything major…" He lifted his hand showing that he knew, and Raven was silenced. Starfire grabbed a hold of his lifted hand and smiled. She was careful not to use her super strength for fear of hurting him. Beast Boy came up to the other side of the bed and gave a toothy grin.

"Dude, you look terrible." Cyborg looked at BB and laughed lightly.

"And you just noticed this?" Robin smiled clearly amused, then he turned to all seriousness.

"W-we h-have to f-find t-that p-person." Raven looked over at the monitors then at Robin's bandaged neck.

"Listen Robin, you won't be doing anything until you are fully healed and that could be a while." He nodded in understanding then winced when his stitches ripped a bit. "Robin, stop moving. I'm going to give you a sedative to help you sleep while we come up with a plan about this stranger."

0-0-0

_AN: I was going to add more to this chapter but I thought that this would be better than nothing. Hope everyone reviews. I thank those who have already made this story a favorite and I also thank those who alert, but reviews are most appreciated. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_AN: Sorry! So sorry for the long wait, but this chapter will be worth it. I had major writers block for the last month and school has started back up, so the updates will be very long but I have not given up on the story yet and that means there is a whole lot more to look forward to. _

0-0-0

Sleeping was impossible knowing that he was still out there. Raven tried and tried again to get some much needed sleep but those piercing red eyes just wouldn't let her. She remembered clearly the emotion that she felt from him, or the lack of. He was like a stone that felt nothing but had much turmoil twisting his heart. Raven tried to think of a reason why he could be in this dimension but failed every time. Now she had a few theories but none that would work right.

When they fought him he was ruthless but he was also holding back, if that was the case then they would have to get serious. It was obvious that he wasn't like any other criminal, he fought to kill not hurt, it was a real miracle that she saved Robin's life. If they would have waited any longer he would have died, that was the reality of it. Lucky for Robin she was skilled in medical magic, only the basics but it was just enough to keep him alive.

Now with Robin out of the picture for around a week or so the rest of the team would have to take care of this guy before he starts to kill the innocent, Raven personally didn't think so but the others did. Raven's thoughts on it were that if he didn't want to fight them then why would he want to kill innocent people? But with the way things were shaping up Cyborg wanted to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Ever since he tried to kill Robin everyone was really on edge especially Starfire, since she was the closest to him. She also blamed herself for what happened because she knows that she is strong enough to take him.

The meeting that the rest of the Titans had discussed had everyone on edge. No one was prepared for another encounter with the stranger but Cyborg insisted, he said that 'we need to get rid of the threat, and if that means casting a spell on Robin so he can help us then we'll just have to do it.' Raven however would not stand for that, she was too evolved that she could not just stand by and watch Robin suffer just because they needed him to help. She tried to reason with him but he just couldn't see if Robin was that injured after the battle than everyone else would be in just as bad a shape as him or worse.

Raven knew different though; because the reality of it is that everyone was holding back trying to grasp the skill of the stranger. Now that they knew that he was serious about fighting them they could actually have a chance at defeating him, however to do that they would have to watch their step and encounter him as if they were encountering Slade.

After thinking things over for the next few minutes Raven heard a knock on her door and proceeded to open it. On the other side of the door was teary eyed Starfire who fell on her knees as soon as the door opened. Raven quickly went to action and brought the sobbing girl into her room and shut the door.

"Starfire, what happened?" She attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes but more just fell in their place.

"I do not know what to do Raven. First Robin is injured next my friends are fighting and then Robin fighting to stand up…" Raven stopped her from saying more by rising to her feet and exiting the room. "Raven, where are you going?" Raven stopped then replied.

"I'm going to stop this madness right now, Starfire come with me." Starfire got up off the bed and followed Raven to the medical wing. After they arrived at the room which Robin was staying they found it with a wide eyed Beast boy and a shouting out orders Cyborg. Robin was sitting up in the bed and there were red spots on his bandage. Raven walked into the chaos and reached for Robin's throat, while activating her healing magic. Cyborg stopped yelling while Beast boy just watched. After two minutes Raven discarded the bandage and what remained of the slash was just a thin red line. Robin looked up at Raven.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" She sighed as if that was the easiest question in the world.

"I was too exhausted to heal it all the way the first time, now you're lucky that you didn't cause further damage or else you could have lost the ability to talk right." Robin gave her a smirk.

"But that's why you're here right?" Raven just sighed again then was pushed to the side by a very happy Starfire who wrapped her arms around his neck talking too fast for anyone to tell what she was saying. Seeing as everything was okay Raven went to leave, only to have Cyborg follow her out of the room and down the hall.

"So has the plan changed now that Robin is capable of joining us?" Cyborg smiled then encased Raven in a huge bear hug. She didn't budge but Cyborg knew that she was smiling from the inside. They were all pretty shaken up from the incident with Robin that it was nice having their leader back. After Raven started to struggle Cyborg put her back down but never did his smile dull out.

"Well now that Robin is back officially we can make a completely new plan, but we will have to wait for him to…" Beep!

"All Titans report to the living room for a short briefing."

"Call us to the living room?" Cyborg's smile grew.

"Yeah, I was just about to say that." Raven gave a small twitch of her lips that looked enough of a smile that gave Cyborg enough of a response that he kept walking down the hall followed by Raven.

0-0-0

"So does everyone have the plan?" Robin looked around the room at all the eager faces as each Titan thought about the defeat of the red eyed demon as what Beast boy calls him. He nodded with satisfaction at the team then handed out a small device that was supposed to stop the strange energy that flowed through the stranger. After they had the device they all went to their distinct vehicles (Motorcycle, car, wings, happy thoughts, and concentration) and went toward the forest were they last encountered their new found enemy.

The plan was simple, surround him on all sides and activate the devices that were to stop the charka flow of Sasuke. Simple easy well thought out and if failed they were all surely to die.

_Hope everyone reviews. I thank those who have already made this story a favorite and I also thank those who alert, but reviews are most appreciated. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I am so sorry for making you all wait, it's just I have rewritten this chapter at least five times because I wanted to make it right and it turned out to be the longest chapter yet. I hope that will make up for the lack of updating, anyway just to give you a little bit on what's happening in this chapter, THE TRUTH COMES OUT… I won't tell you anymore than that so yeah, enough of my blabbering time for the next chapter.**_

_**p.s I don't own anything, wish I did though. **_

_Past or talking into devices_

_**Talking in the mind**_

Normal

("Own thoughts")

Jutsu

0-0-0

Chapter Six

_"Take the life of your best friend. You must kill him!" _Sasuke awoke with a start, he tried looking around but the darkness was too great.

_"This is the first time that I've ever had a bond like this." _He placed his hand on his head and willed it to stop.

_"If you stay, I'll make sure that every day will be a joy. I can give you happiness!" _Sasuke's other hand went to his head.

_"Thanks Sasuke, your words reminded me what true strength is." _He started to shake with the effort of holding back emotions.

_"At least you and I have been lucky enough to find new comrades to help fill the void."_ His breathing hitched in his throat.

_"Listen, you and I are flesh and blood, which means I'm always going to be there for you, even if you do hate me." _All he could do was choke on a sob that he had been trying to ignore. Sasuke held on tighter to his head hoping that it would stop the pain, but it just increased. His heart sped up to the pulsing of the pain while the curse mark tried to spread. He could feel himself losing the mental battle with pain and the curse mark. He couldn't take it anymore, Sasuke screamed in pure agony as more thoughts bombarded his already crowded head.

_"We made it; we climbed all the way to the top!" _Another shout of agony went throughout the forest.

_"Isn't that you're way of breaking bonds?" _A single tear made it past his closed eyes.

_"I'll kill him with my own bare hands for putting you through this, Sasuke!"_ More tears came out against his will.

_"Stop, Please!" _His left hand went to his curse mark as his skin started to change to the color of ash grey.

_"Don't lose, because I want to fight you myself!"_ Fangs appeared out of his mouth as claws began to grow.

_"I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!" _As his body was racked with sobs his wings broke through his shirt and stretched. They were changing into something other than what he was used to, they were turning black with birdlike feathers perturbing from them, but he was sobbing too hard to care. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse his body dropped out of the tree that he was sitting in and he fell roughly fifty feet that brought on a bone crushing crash. Sasuke screamed again before he passed out.

0-0-0

"We're almost there, so I want everyone to split up and stick to the plan." Everyone looked at Robin then took off; they were ready this time for what was to come. The plan was simple now that Robin was able to help, he would take the stranger on if things went bad; because he was the best at hand to hand combat. Beast boy was to attack from underground with his device. Cyborg was to come from the left while Starfire was to come from the right. Raven would be the trump card from the air, when everyone else was in position.

Moving through the forest Raven stopped in her tracks at the sound of a scream. She reached out with her thoughts and was bombarded with so many images, images of the stranger jumping in front of a fallen blond, running up a tree at full speed only to stop at the top and smirk at the blond that was there at the same time. A younger version of the one in the images was seen talking to another person only this person looked a lot like him. The next image was that of an older version around the age of twelve tied up to a tree looking up at a grey haired man talking about friends or something like that. The next was when he looked around the same age he was now pulling the katana from its sheath about to kill the blond from earlier.

After the images stopped Raven was able to catch her breath, as she tried to figure out what all of that meant. Some of those images were good, some were bad. Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts and moved into position in the air getting ready to launch the final device that was now in her hand.

("You can do this; you have fought with others that were probably more intimidating than this red eyed freak. Just think about Slade and how you and your team defeated him.") Robin thought as he was approaching the clearing of their last battle with the stranger. He wasn't sure that his martial art skills even match that of the skill at which the stranger possessed. After he reached the clearing he crouched behind some of the bushes that were around the clearing. What he saw was shocking, their enemy was laying there unconscious and bleeding. Robin reached into his utility belt and grabbed his communicator.

"Titans, the situation has changed, our enemy is already down and is badly wounded, the plan is off come to my location, but be quiet. Robin, out." There was some commotion to his left as Cyborg emerged, then Starfire and then Beast Boy. Raven came in gliding from the air then landed next to the group.

"What happened?" Robin turned to Cyborg and pointed to the stranger on the ground.

"I was about to move into location but I found him like this, I don't know if he was attacked or if this is part of his plan to lure us out because he knows where we are. Raven, do you think that you could try to get into his mind now or do you think he will just attack us again?" Raven looked at all the curious faces of her team and signed.

"I can try." Robin nodded.

"Good, maybe this time he won't react as badly as he did the last time." Raven sat down on the cold forest floor and chanted her famous words. Once she was disconnected with her body she was able to see that the stranger's mental barrier was down so she proceeded to enter. When she got there she could see nothing more than darkness so she concentrated harder. Her effort was rewarded when she found him sitting with his hands covering is ears and his eyes tightly shut. Raven wanted to approach him but wasn't sure if she could handle him inside of his realm. Before she could make up her mind a whimper escaped his mouth and a tear slid down his perfect face. She walked over to him before she could stop and put a hand on his shoulder; he jumped away and looked at her with murder in his eyes.

"_**You again, why do you feel the need to enter my mind without my permission?"**_ She looked around then dared to look him straight in the eyes, the minute she did she was met with cold and distant black eyes. Raven wasn't expecting that she was expecting to see those piercing red eyes that dared you to look, now all that was in their place was black onyx eyes that screamed confusion along with hatred. "_**I asked you a question; do you think it wise to keep me waiting?" **_Raven swallowed.

_**"I need to know, are you going to hurt the city?"**_ His expression changed from hatred and confusion to that of just confusion.

_**"What is this city that you speak of? Is it the village that had so many lights?"**_ Raven had to think for a second to know what he was talking about then understood, he meant the city but he referred to it as a village. That was quite strange.

_**"Yes," **_

_** "Then no, I do not plan on hurting your village." **_

_** "Then why are you here?"**_ His face turned to pure rage.

_**"Because that bastard Orochimaru, sent me here with his stupid forbidden jutsu, just because he didn't want me to be able to defeat my brother!"**_ The place where they were turned a deep crimson red and his eyes changed to that of red. Raven took a step back and the stranger took a step back as well. _**"Now I will never be able to avenge my clan."**_ The area changed again to that of black, and images of a dark room appeared with someone standing over two dead bodies. The stranger took another step back and the image changed to that of a pink headed girl that was crying. _"I know about your clan Sasuke, but seeking revenge won't bring anyone happiness, not you, and not me."_ The stranger in front of Raven fell to his knees and clutched his head. _**"Leave me alone, get out of my head!"**_ Raven took another step back.

"_**But I can help you; I can get you back to your home if you let me."**_

_**"NO, just get out of my head!"**_ Raven was sent back with so much force that she was knocked back into her own body and on to her back.

"Raven what happened?" Robin asked, as Raven got to her feet.

"He pushed me out of his mind just as I was seeing memories of his past. I think that his name is Sasuke and he was sent here by someone else. He speaks Japanese and I don't think that he is a threat to the city, I just think that he is a threat to us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, he apparently doesn't like people entering his mind without permission." Robin put his hand to his chin and thought, while Cyborg was clicking buttons on his right arm.

"I think that he is coming back to consciousness." Robin looked out to the clearing and saw that the stranger or _Sasuke _was attempting to rise up from the ground but stopped when there was a load crack that came from his back. Before he could do anything unconsciousness took him away back to his mind, where the pain from his back couldn't affect him. Raven didn't care about the danger anymore and she rushed out to aide him, by calling forth her magic to see if his wounds could heal or if he was done for. The others quickly came to her side and tried to get her to stop but she pushed them away with her powers.

"He needs help, it's not like he could hurt anyone in the state that he is in. I know that he almost killed Robin but he was only defending himself, so if we show him that we won't hurt him then maybe he wouldn't attack us again." Robin nodded.

"Fine but he stays in confinement until we know for sure until then is he going to die?"

"No, he'll be fine as long as I can stop the internal bleeding. I'll meet you all at the tower." Before anyone could say anything Raven had already teleported to the tower. Robin cursed under his breath.

"Starfire go to the tower as fast as you can to lend Raven a hand in case he wakes up and decides to kill her, Beast Boy, Cyborg and I will follow, now go!"

"Right!" Starfire took off in a blink of an eye while the boys got to their respectable vehicles.

0-0-0

("Pain, what is this pain? Why can't I move, what is that beeping sound? Oh no, Orochimaru must have taken me to his lab to conduct an experiment. I have to stop him…") Sasuke tried to move his arms to push the unknown force off of him but found that he couldn't because it was straps that had him. They were nothing special but enough to hold his weakened form in place. His back had pain coursing through it but it was somewhat numbed.

"So you're finally waking up." Sasuke looked around the room and found the mind reader sitting in a chair about two feet away from the bed. He couldn't understand her like he could before but he knew that she was talking to him. He gathered up some chakra into his wrists and the straps that were holding him broke. He went to move his hands but was assaulted by pain to his back. That wasn't good. The mind reader saw him wince and she came over to him while a light blue glow surrounded her right hand. Ignoring the pain that shot through his body, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and she gasped.

"_Don't touch me._" The glow went away and she tried to pull away.

"I only want to help you." Sasuke let go and winced again. He still couldn't understand her for she was speaking in the language of the two men of the alleyway. Before anything could happen the door flew open to revel an orange skinned, green eyed, flying girl who pointed her finger at the both of them.

"Raven! Are you all right?" Raven nodded then turned back to Sasuke. She went over to the other side of the bed and grabbed a translator device, after she turned it on, she spook into it.

"I think that you can understand me now, Sasuke." He watched her carefully then nodded yes. "Good, this device can translate any language that is being spoken into that of the language that you want to here; it also translates it to others that are in the room." She approached him and held out the device to Sasuke. He took it and studied it for a while, his eyes were still red and the pupils seemed to spin while he concentrated.

"_So this thing can do all that without any chakra?_"

"Yes, our friend Cyborg made it a while ago, when we were fighting against the brother hood of evil, so that if they talked in another language we would be able to understand them_._" Sasuke stopped inspecting the strange device and looked back at the two titans.

"_Why am I here in this room, did you bring me here?_" Before anyone could answer the boys came running through the already open door and came to a screeching halt. Out of instinct Sasuke tried to get up but found it impossible with the pain in his back. Grimacing and relaxing his muscles he shut his eyes and felt for his chakra. Once he had found what little chakra he now possessed he opened his eyes again and inspected the situation. The boy that he had injured, not but a day ago looked well, not even the indication of a scar remained were his katana had cut through. Feeling a little impressed he turned his attention back to Raven. "_So you also have the ability to heal the wounded, I would be impressed if I didn't know people who were more skilled in that area than you are, but still considering he should be dead now, I have no other choice but to acknowledge your power."_ Raven blushed the lightest shade of pink and then looked away. She wasn't used to being complimented even though it didn't sound like much of one; she was pleased that she had impressed him. Robin bristled at the mention of his near death experience and walked over to Sasuke who had a smug look on his face.

"You just got lucky, the next time we fight will be the last time you fight anyone, because I'll win and put you in jail." Sasuke looked at him with piercing red spinning eyes.

"_You think so highly of yourself that you forget to see the kind of power that I hold, as for prison, you have no right to send me there, I have done nothing wrong to your precious city. Now leave me alone you pathetic weakling."_ Robin's eyes narrowed while he leaned in farther to Sasuke.

"Did nothing wrong? You practically tried to kill me, you attacked all of us and we did nothing to you!" Sasuke's glare increased, then relaxed and a blank expression was in its place.

"_So what you're saying is that I attacked your team unprovoked?"_

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"_Well, where I come from, raping someone's mind while they're asleep counts as a provocation."_ Robin raised his hand and pointed a figure fully intending to put Sasuke in his place when he realized what was said. Then all the air was released and his hand fell out of the air.

"Still that is no excuse for trying to kill me."

"_Who said it was an excuse, the reason that I tried to kill you is because it was out of instinct. I was protecting myself and making sure that you weren't a threat anymore. It's the way that we make sure that our enemies don't come back to haunt us one day."_ Now completely interested Robin sat down in the chair next to Sasuke and prepared to ask him more questions.

"So when you say we, do you mean other people like you?" Sasuke signed and tried to think of a way out of this situation but could think of none. It's not like he could just walked out with his injuries so he would have to suck it up and try to decipher through what he should tell these strangers and what he should keep secret.

"_Yes I mean other people trained the same way that I was._ _The difference between me and them is the fact that I had an insane teacher that sent me to this place. So where is this place anyway, nothing looks familiar to me?"_ Robin scratched the back of his head and tried to think up a way to tell him that he wasn't going to find anything familiar about this place because it was a completely new world to him. Before he could try to explain, Beast Boy found his way around to the other side of the bed.

"You're in Jump City on the coast of California."

_"Okay, but what region am I in?"_ Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, then shrugged his shoulders. Robin signed.

"You're in North America, and you probably won't remember anything because you are in a different dimension." Sasuke closed his eyes and went stiff. He was expecting an answer like, 'oh you have been sent to the other side of the world,' but he wasn't expecting to be sent to another dimension. The only people that he knew that could send people to other worlds was Kakashi, Itachi, and himself, but Orochimaru had obviously kept that out of Sasuke's knowledge so he could have an advantage. One thing was for sure though, he was lucky to be alive. Sasuke could tell that the jutsu used on him was not perfected and it could have killed him by ripping his body into little bits and pieces.

Raven stepped up to the foot of the bed and looked at Robin. He nodded and motioned for Beast Boy and the others to leave; he stayed along with Raven so that they could discuss Sasuke's future.

"I know how to travel through different dimensions so I could look through my books and see if I have heard of your home. Perhaps if you could tell me a little bit about it?" Sasuke opened his eyes and the intensity was gone, he looked almost dead to the world and the red was fading from his eyes. He cursed once under his breath and the red was replaced by deep onyx.

"_I highly doubt that you could send me back…"_

"Just give her a chance, if anyone could do it then she can." Sasuke shook his head.

"_You don't understand…"_ Raven leaned in toward the bed.

"Then help us understand, just give me something that might have shown up in your history and I'm sure that I could find it." Signing Sasuke contemplated this. He was out of chakra and on the verge of passing out, and he was actually considering it. Before he could answer he felt a movement beside him then warmth over came him. The mind reader must have been healing him, because he could feel her energy start to mend his broken bones. The pain was going away and he was really starting to relax.

"_Fine, I'll tell you only what you need to know, but nothing more."_ Raven took a seat on the other side of the bed and met Robin's eyes; he nodded and turned his attention onto Sasuke. They were both preparing themselves for whatever he said next.

0-0-0

_**A/N: YAY! Another chapter finished, I hope you liked it, and I love to read reviews. Thank you for all those who have favorite, alerted and reviewed. Happy Writings **_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** _Okay not going to say much other than the huge author note it at the bottom, it kind of gives a sneak preview of what will be happening in the next chapter. :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, now on with the story._

Chapter Seven

0-0-0

Walking around the living room, Cyborg stopped every once in a while to look at the computer monitor overlooking the medical wing. It was very apparent that the new comer was cooperating because the conversation wasn't rushed. It looked like they were all pretty comfortable with each other and that was a good thing. The only thing that was strange about the scene was the stranger was really tense, and the other two in the room couldn't really tell. He was good at hiding it but Cyborg was constantly monitoring his heart rate and stress levels. Sure he looked calm on the outside but on the inside his stress level was extremely high.

He was apparently talking about something that made him uncomfortable but he continued anyway.

0-0-0

"_We ninja are nothing more than tools to those who wish to use our skills. We take on missions to protect or assassinate and that is our way of life. Our world was built on the foundation of war, and the only peace that the ninja world could offer anyone was a treaty between the five great nations…"_ Robin rubbed his chin in thought while Raven closed her eyes trying to picture everything that Sasuke was describing.

_ "_So these… great nations, are they still at war?" Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

_ "No, at least this is what they want everyone to believe. Behind the backs of their allies they form plans to take out the other and it is a never ending battle."_

_ "_But you just said that they weren't at war anymore." Sasuke looked over to Raven's general direction and activated the sharingan so that he could see her expression. However when he tried to focus his chakra he found that he didn't have enough to maintain it for long. As soon as he saw her face his world went dark again and he sighed.

"_I also said that it was all an act on their part. They pretend to be allies and it works most of the time, but we ninja have to be ready for anything that comes in our way. Even, if it means taking out our allies." _Robin narrowed his eyes.

"If that is all true, then where do you fit in?" Sasuke opened his eyes and pretended to stare at the ceiling.

"_It is hard to say exactly where I fit in. I left my village to attain power and to… well you get the point."_ Both of the titans looked at each other knowing that he was hiding something from them.

_ "_You left your home just for power? That seems kind of wrong." Robin said trying to figure out why anyone would want to leave their home… Wait, he knew, it was probably because he lost something important to him and was trying to get away from the reality of it all. Robin knew what that was like, he had been through it when his parents died and Batman took him in. He wanted nothing to do with anything that reminded him of that day.

_ "Does it seem so wrong to want to become stronger than your opponent? In the ninja world we have impossible decisions to make every day of our lives and then we have to live with them. So you ask yourself, 'did I make the right decision?' and I believe that I did. If I hadn't of left the village, then I wouldn't have become this strong." _They looked at each other again. Both with the same thought in their heads, ("if he is this strong now, then what was he like a few years ago?") 

"Can you tell us anything more about the five great nations that you mentioned earlier?" Raven scooted her chair closer to Sasuke's bed truly intrigued by everything that he said. She could sense that all the things that he had said so far was the truth and to be completely honest with herself, she was flattered that he trusted them with this kind of information. She also knew that Robin was pleased as well, they had never got this kind of information from anyone else they had questioned in the past, and it was refreshing to know that he wasn't working for any of their enemies, especially Slade.

_"The five great ninja nations are the villages with the most shinobi in it. They are also the most powerful in the world. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, better known as Konoha, is considered the best ninja nation because it has been around the longest. All of the villages are led by one leader, which has the title of, Kage which means shadow. The leader of my village is called the Hokage. She is the strongest ninja in the village and has kept it safe for little over three years."_ Both nodded showing that they understood everything so far, but still had questions.

"So, the villages are all made up of ninja?"

"_Yes but there are still civilians that try to live in peace while surrounded by ninja, it's hard for them to see us as nothing more than tools to use. The younger ninja of the village usually take care of their yards and other missions like that. _

_There are six stages to being a ninja; the lowest are genin, second up is chunin then special jounin, jounin, anbu black ops and the Hokage at the top. Particular missions are appointed to particular ninja. The genin and chunin usually take on D to B level missions depending on their experience. Jounin and anbu take any mission from B to S."_

"As in the higher the letter the higher rank the ninja has to be. Where do you stand in all of this?" Sasuke turned his head toward the sound of Robin's voice.

"_Well, you see, my village considers me to be a missing nin or rouge. I'm considered to be an S class criminal because I left without the consent of the leader. Also because I went to her worst enemy Orochimaru." _Raven perked up at the sound of a name she remembered, Orochimaru. It was a strange name and he said it before with such malice that it sent shivers up her spine. He apparently didn't like the guy, so that posed another question.

"If you didn't like him, then why did you go to him?" Sasuke turned his attention back to Raven and smirked.

"_Because he offered me power."_ Robin went ridged in his chair; it was obvious that Sasuke was a little bit crazy. If he could leave his home just for power and nothing more, then there was seriously something wrong with him. "_Orochimaru is a part of the legendary sanin, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were trained by the third Hokage who was known for more than a thousand jutsu. So it was only logical to go to him for power."_

"But what about the other two, couldn't you just go to them instead?" Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"_Well he was the strongest of the three and the most skilled in forbidden jutsu."_

"You keep mentioning jutsu, what is that exactly?" Raven asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"_In order to understand jutsu in of itself then you have to understand the importance of chakra." _Okay Raven knew that she would have some understanding of chakra because she meditated on it all the time, but knowing the extent of chakra would not be enough, with this information she knew that discussion would last much longer than what Robin anticipated.

0-0-0

Quietness, it was good to hear after all the questions and answers that Sasuke had to display, and the worst of it was that he still didn't know much about the condition of his eyes or where the hell Orochimaru sent him. As of right now that mind reader Raven, was looking for his home with all the information that she had gathered. The spiky haired weakling was talking to his team about Sasuke if there was one thing for sure Sasuke really didn't like him at all. Who was he to judge him; he didn't know anything about the true reasons why he left his village.

Opening his eyes he activated the sharingan and took a quick look around the room, nothing looked out of order and the place was nice and clean, it still reminded him of a hospital and Sasuke hated hospitals. Moving to sit up he winced a bit because his back wasn't fully healed but with the girl Raven's healing talents it was reduce to a very black and blue bruise. He knew that it wouldn't take that long for it to heal now that it wasn't that serious but it was still a pain in the ass knowing that he lost his cool and had to fall out of the tree like that. Such a stupid mistake would result in Sasuke spilling all this information out on two teenagers that didn't even have a clue to what it was like being a rouge ninja.

Walking out of the room that looked like the hospital Sasuke started to explore this new place with a new sense of curiousness. He had never seen something so interesting that it was good to get up and walk around. Stopping at a very strange looking door Sasuke heard people talking behind it.

When he set his ear up to the door the first word that he heard was his name so he listened closely wondering what was being said about him.

"We can't let him stay in the tower, even if he could be somewhat decent in the manor of not trying to kill everyone." There was a sigh and an irritated noise then the girl Starfire spoke up.

"We can't just kick him out; he has nowhere to go…"

"Not to mention, he still isn't a part of this world and sending him out there on his own would be a big mistake. Robin you're right that he tried to kill you, so who's to say that if he feels threatened again that he won't just try and kill that person too."

"Listen Raven, I know that you still need to find his dimension but can't you do that even if he's not in the tower?"

"Yes, but what do you want him to do? He doesn't know anything about our world and we have to do something to show our gratitude for all the information that he gave us earlier." Hearing what he needed to know Sasuke entered the room and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Seeing as some of them had mixed feelings on seeing him he waited for them to speak first. The green one, Beast Boy, walked over with slight hesitation but gained confidence after a few steps. He stopped right in front of Sasuke and his face shifted from dead serious to a wide cheery grin. It reminded Sasuke a lot of Naruto and he had to shift his eyes somewhat not to look at him. Beast Boy not noticing the new change in Sasuke's stance took another step closer.

"It's a good thing you found your way around the tower or else I would of have to show you around." Starfire flew up to the opening and greeted Sasuke with a smile.

"I'm glad that friend Raven has fixed your wounds now we can discuss if you would like to stay here until you can go back to your world." Sasuke took a step back from the smiling faces and looked over at Raven since she was the one who claimed she could get him back. She held his gaze for a moment before she looked over at Robin. He had a hint of a glare on his face directed at Sasuke then broke out into a fake smile that he was clearly trying to fool the others.

"Yes, you can stay if you want, but under a few conditions." Sasuke smirked on the inside knowing that was going to place some interesting rules, probably something to the effect of( 'if you so much as look at me wrong you are getting thrown out') well he could deal with that. But what he said surprised him some.

"First of all, when we were fighting you I noticed that you weren't even trying. It would help us a lot if you could teach us some basic stuff that you learned." Sure like he was going to show them anything that could out match himself, who did this kid think he was… if nothing else he could beat him into a bloody pulp and get away with it.

"_Fine I'll show you some things, now what are the other conditions?"_ Having already thought ahead on that question Robin knew that he could use this guy's skill to help them take down the more difficult enemies. (_Aka Slade_.)

"It would help us out a lot if you could join with us as a member of the team until you leave for home." Sasuke had to smirk on that one. It was quite ironic how someone who hated him so much would be willing to put their team in his hands until he left, there really wasn't much that he could say other than it was stupid. He didn't even know what they did as a team anyway. It's not like they went around doing missions for the people of the village.

"_Before I give my answer, what does your team do exactly?"_ They all looked shocked for a moment but it quickly disappeared.

"We save the city from people that want to destroy it; we also stop robberies and other stuff like that." Sasuke turned his attention the green one then looked back at Robin.

"_So in other words, you uphold the peace." _It wasn't a question it was a statement, and Robin actually liked that. If there was one thing to like about the guy who tried to kill you then it would be the fact that he was brutally honest.

"Yes we keep the peace, and we would greatly appreciate it if you would help us while you were here. We already know that your skill is good enough so it would be nice if you would." Sasuke sighed inwardly. He didn't want to help some village and it's peace just because it's protectors say so, but he did owe them for fixing his back and if he did decide to help them then he would be able to stay in this new world will little to no expense.

"_I guess it couldn't hurt for me to do something around here, as for your training I would be glad to knock some sense into you kids."_ Everyone's mood dropped and a few even became angry, but nothing was said as the words that were spoken started to sink in and the knowledge of Sasuke being a temporary titan was almost exciding. Beast Boy was the first to shake off the comment and smile, Starfire was next and then Cyborg. Raven just relaxed her expression but Robin was still glaring. "_But there will be a few conditions."_ Sasuke smirked knowing that using the same line as Robin would send the Boy Wonder into another one of his raged state. He almost wanted to laugh when Robin bristled and took a step forward before Raven shot him a glare of her own and motioned for him to sit down.

"So what are your _conditions_?"

"_For starters, I don't follow orders; I don't care what all of you think of me. If you want me to train you, then you can't complain about my methods. The last thing is don't bother me when I'm sleeping…"_ Beast Boy jumped forward and poked Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Why not, you're not that fragile are you? I mean beauty sleep is overrated." Starfire giggled a bit while Cyborg laughed out loud and Robin smirked. Sasuke looked down at the ground then looked back up with spinning eyes and a deep frown on his face.

"_I should mention that pissing me off is not the way to start this little roommate thing, and if you continue then I cannot guarantee that you will live long."_ Looking up into his eyes Beast Boy fell over the couch trying to get away, Robin already had a weapon in hand when Sasuke looked over at him. Before he could say anything Raven stood up from a stool by the kitchen counter and walked between the two. She looked over at Robin and he put the weapon away, she looked over at Sasuke who just smirked.

"You will not threaten my team ever! If you continue to threaten us then I will throw you in jail and then put on trial for attempted murder." Sasuke shrugged.

"_Well, if you don't piss me off things should be fine."_ Robin turned his glare up a notch before turning to look at the computer screen. Raven shifted her eyes so that she could look at Sasuke; he was looking right at Robin, teasing him, with those red eyes. He almost seemed amused at the reaction he got from Robin. She wanted to smile at the irony of it all. The person who tried to kill them is now helping them to keep their home safe, while constantly telling them how weak they were.

Beast Boy went up close to Sasuke again and grabbed him by the arm. "I can show you to your room if you want, it will be really awesome! You're totally going to freak out!" Sasuke pulled his arm from BB's grasp and backed away so that he could keep some space to himself. Cyborg came closer to the two of them and smiled.

"It's alright man, he won't bite." Beast Boy turned around and tried to tackle the large metal man.

"That's not funny at all Cyborg!" Raven grabbed the both of them with her powers and separated them to opposite sides of the room. Sasuke raised an eye brow and waited for the yelling to start. It was amazing how he already knew how they were going to react, it was almost like looking into the past when he was still a genin and arguments would break out any second of the day.

"If you two start acting up now, I swear I'll send you into the next dimension." Sasuke had to smirk at that one, it was kind of ironic, she threatened with sending people to other dimensions when she couldn't even send him back to his, but the threat worked on the two friends because they later sat at the couch and started up one of their new games.

Raven and Starfire took up the liberty of showing Sasuke to his room since the boys were too busy. Starfire was telling him about some of their adventures and he listened to some of it while looking around and remembering the layout so he could memorize and not have to use his sharingan all the time.

The layout was very different from what he was used to and it was very plain. The walls were a soft gray, the floor was nothing but smooth, the few doors that they passed were hard to make out if you didn't know what you were looking for, but with the sharingan he could make out even the faint outline of chakra that remained throughout the tower from the people who lived there. All in all he was quite impressed to say the least it was quiet.

Turning down a few more hallways they came to a stop in front of one of the doors, there was no label on it so he assumed that it was a room that no one entered much. Raven touched the pad next to the door and it opened automatically, then she proceeded to enter.

Sasuke followed the girls in and quickly did a sweep of the whole room; there was nothing really special about it. A light gray wall, a twin sized bed, a small desk in the corner, and a huge window overlooking the ocean. A thin white curtain was over the window blocking the view but that could be removed. After done looking around Sasuke thanked the girls and Starfire left. Raising an eyebrow Sasuke couldn't help the sense of curiosity that threatened to show on his face at Raven who didn't leave with her light hearted friend.

"_Is there something you needed in this room?"_

"No I just wanted to know if your back was giving you any troubles, since you really shouldn't be out of bed." Sasuke smirked at that, but as if her mentioning it triggered some reaction in his mind his smirk turned into a slight grimace. Raven walked over and motioned for him to turn around. His instincts told him differently but he did so without complaint, for he knew that she was going to finish healing his back. It would defiantly help if he could move around without the pain in his back.

Reaching out with her right hand Raven lightly touched his back with her healing power; she could feel the slight crack in the lower spine and focused on healing that before looking for any over wounds that he has yet to mention. Noting that he had several marks and scars, Raven couldn't help but wonder what he had been through to receive such abuse. After she finished healing any wounds that she found Raven removed her hand from Sasuke's back and proceeded to leave him alone in his room. Before she could leave Sasuke lightly touched her on the shoulder and cleared his throat.

"_So, do you have someplace where I can train?"_ Feeling a bit relived, Raven hid the shock on her face from such a question. This guy had only been a wake for the past couple of hours and he already wanted to strain his newly healed bones? That was a little insane.

Sasuke smirked at the look that Raven gave him; it was one that a doctor would give to their patient that just could not follow the rules. Well, he didn't care what she thought; he needed to work some of his thoughts away from home so he didn't become weak for giving into his already unstable emotions. Sure he knew how to conceal them now, but what about later when the night came and he was forced to think because he never slept well. All in all it was just a safety precaution for himself, so he wouldn't have to think about the past but to look forward to the future where he could once again be at home.

**AN:** _Okay, another finished chapter and it didn't take months to complete! That's a good thing, yeah? Anyway, in the next chapter there is going to be some one on one time with Sasuke and the titans training together and yeah he is going to be ruthless. Oh and I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of boring but I really hate to rush things so yeah._

_Please review, I would love to know what all of you think about this._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, now on with the story._

Chapter Eight

After seeing the training room, Raven left Sasuke there by himself. He didn't understand that but it must have been their way of showing that they trusted him, either way he didn't care so long as they left him alone, he would follow whatever rules that was in place just to keep the peace. Done with the inspection of the room Sasuke went to the center and checked his chakra levels, they were almost fully restored and that was a good thing. Now he could train and it not affect him that much, so if he had to go out and fight for real he would be able to do so without having to push himself that hard.

Breathing in deeply Sasuke brought out his katana (_AN: the titans gave him his sword back just in case you were wondering.) _and made a hand sign that was most favored by his blonde old teammate, and gathered the chakra necessary for the jutsu. "_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**_" Two clones appeared and instantly reached for their own katana's. Sasuke smirked and got into a defensive fighting stance.

"_Come at me when you're both ready."_ Both of the clones smirked and disappeared from sight. Sasuke closed his eyes and listened, he couldn't hear his clones but he could sense their chakras. Right before his head was severed he ducked forward and twisted to block the other katana coming for his heart, both clones didn't stop there with the attack. One brought their knee up to smash him in the face while the other tried to punch him in the gut. Sasuke forced chakra into his feet and sprang from both of them, when he landed he blocked an incoming katana with his own and flipped back before the other could stab him in the gut.

It became very clear that they were ganging up on him and that just made him smirk. Of course they would do that, they knew that they didn't stand a chance against him on their own because they were only clones of the original. One thing was for sure though; their thinking process was the same so it wouldn't be hard to figure out what they were going to do next.

Walking through the hallway, Robin stopped at the sound of metal clashing on metal. Raven told him that Sasuke was in the training room, but there wasn't anyone else there. Everyone was in the living room playing a game, making unknown substances in the kitchen, or reading on the couch.

Picking up the pace, Robin turned the next corner heading for the training room. Another clash of metal was heard right as he entered, looking around he didn't see anything. No one was in the room. It was empty. Scratching his head in thought, Robin looked up to see three Sasuke's in a heated battle on the roof. His eyes widened and he held his breath in shock at what he was seeing.

Blocking an incoming shuriken, Sasuke kicked one of them in the center of the back, while he punched the remaining one in the throat. Both disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sasuke jumped back down to the ground. When he was about to form another hand sign he turned and looked at Robin. He was just standing there with a ghostly white face not moving. Sasuke moved toward his direction and poked him on the shoulder; Robin quickly backed away and went into a defensive fighting form. Sasuke smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"_What's the matter, are you surprised at my abilities?"_ At that statement, Robin straightened up and glared at Sasuke.

"It wasn't that impressive." Shaking his head Sasuke went back to the center of the room and motioned for Robin to follow.

"_Well then, show me what you think would impress me."_ Robin grit his teeth and walked over. He grabbed for his Bo staff and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke lifted his katana and waited for the Boy Wonder to make his move. Robin moved forward at a full out run, Sasuke quietly questioned the teens judgment when it came to fighting an opponent that was much stronger that you.

Ducking from Robin's attack Sasuke smirked and took the advantage of a counter attack that sent Robin into the wall behind him. Getting back up Robin glared at him, Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"_What did you expect? I'm a stronger fighter than you are and you should know how to deal with that and come out on top." _Robin frowned and grit his teeth again. "_First of all you shouldn't have approached me with a frontal attack, you have to outsmart me not out fight me." _

"I know! Stop lecturing me." Sasuke chuckled at that.

"_Well you did ask me to train you, and in order to do that I need to point out all of your flaws."_ Robin glared at the floor in defeat. He hated this, he knew that he needed to work on some things but taking orders and advice from Sasuke was going to be torture.

Sasuke wasn't the type of person that cared if you got hurt or not, he was the kind of person that would push you to your limits and beyond, but he would use methods of provoking the fact that you are weak and the only way to fix that would be to push yourself to the face of death and back.

That is what Robin saw from the look in his eyes during that first punch that sent him to the other side of the room, and if he was going to have even a slight chance of defeating him, he would have to push himself way past anything that he has ever done before. Crouching into another fighting stance Robin brought his Bo staff around in front of him and prepared himself for Sasuke to make the first move this time.

Noticing the different stance that Robin went into, Sasuke understood that he was waiting for him to attack first. That was just fine. Shifting his katana in the reverse grip, Sasuke moved toward Robin with incredible speed and swung low with his sword.

Closing his eyes Robin jumped at the last second and was barely able to dodge the katana that just about took out his legs. Sasuke not done with the attack swung up and over, Robin twisted in the air and attempted to punch him in the face. Sasuke lend back and flipped a few times and blocked Robin's Bo staff with his katana. Both gritting their teeth flipped back and got into another stance.

"_That was pretty good, what next?"_ Robin thinking quickly looked around their surroundings and tried to find something that he could use to his advantage.

Sasuke charged forward and circled him several times giving Robin some time to stop his attack. However Robin didn't know this as he swung his staff low and tried to knock Sasuke's feet out from under him. Sasuke jumped just high enough to avoid the staff then punched Robin in the stomach. Robin doubled over and clutched at his stomach. Sasuke brought his knee up to meet Robin's face while he was bent over holding his stomach. Sent into the wall again, Robin grimaced then attempted to stand again while pinching his nose to stop the blood flow.

"_That was pitiful." _Glowering at the now smirking Sasuke, Robin reached into his belt and threw a couple of birdarangs in his direction. Sasuke blocked both then appeared right in front of Robin. "_And throwing a fit just because you lost is not the way to handle failure. Now get up, I want to show you something." _While walking to the middle of the training room again Sasuke turned to look at Robin who was using the wall to support himself. "_You apparently have some skills, but nothing that I have not seen before. If you wish to better yourself then you are going to have to think up some new ways to trick your opponent." _Robin sighed and nodded. Sasuke nodded as well and motioned for Robin to stand right in front of him. He did with a slight grimace on his face. Sasuke created a hand sign and focused his chakra.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke looked Robin straight in the eyes and smirked.

"_I am going to teach you how to use chakra."_ After Sasuke had focused enough chakra to his feet he turned his back on Robin and started to walk up the wall. Robin's eyes widened and he gasped. Sure Sasuke had mentioned the element of chakra to him before, but he never thought that a person could learn how to manipulate it so that one could by choice walk up a walk.

Stopping at the ceiling, Sasuke looked down at a still shocked Robin and smirked. "_First of all, you need to feel the energy in your body before you can even begin to perform any techniques. Focus, breathe deeply and shut your eyes."_

"How do I know when I shut my eyes you just won't come attack me?" Sasuke's eyes glinted with a slight bit of insanity.

"_You won't…"_ Robin sighed. He had a feeling Sasuke would say that. Taking a deep breath, Robin closed his eyes and concentrated, he didn't know what he was supposed to concentrate on but he decided to focus on his own heart beat. "_Good, now that you have relaxed a bit, try to hone in on that energy inside. You won't know what I'm talking about until you can feel it." _Nodding, Robin took another deep breath and focused harder. After a minute of pure breathing and focusing, Robin felt a particular warmth fall over him. It started from his stomach and worked its way all over. He felt a sort of strength from it and he smiled. This must have been what Sasuke had been talking about, it was incredible. The sense of raw energy flowing through your veins, he wished he could have discovered this earlier.

Sensing the new chakra in the room, Sasuke was a little bit surprised at the amount. It was almost at the same level Sasuke was at when he was around the age of twelve. At that chakra level he had mastered quite a bit of jutsu, including that of chidori and other various fire jutsu. Sasuke smiled, he knew that Robin had potential but he didn't know how much.

"_Now that you have discovered the power within, try to extend it outside of your body, most ninja perfect this at the academy, at age ten, so it should be easy enough for you. Once you master this, you should be able to reflect any of the weapons that come your way, except for those who can push their own chakra into weapons, but we'll cover that later."_ Robin nodded and tried to push the energy out around himself. After a tiny bit extended from his hand it just came right back. It was harder than he originally thought it would be. He tried again, and again but it didn't help him any, the energy just stopped at his finger tips.

"That is impossible! It just won't go." Sasuke shook his head and sighed; forget what he said about potential, this kid sucked.

"_Well, maybe if I showed you an actual jutsu then you could somehow get a grasp at how chakra is supposed to work."_

"Alright then, show me." Sasuke jumped back down to the ground and lifted his hands. After gathering enough chakra Sasuke made a single hand sign.

"_**Henge no Jutsu**__!" _Robin blinked and was met with another Robin looking right back at him.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke smirked.

"_Focus your chakra, then perform this hand sign, and imagine that you are that person that you wish to transform into and then let it happen, you can work on the voice later, it will come with practice. Now think of someone that you know every detail about them, then focus and perform that hand sign that I showed you." _Robin nodded then closed his eyes trying to picture someone that he knew well. If anything else he could try to transform into Sasuke, which would be weird. Taking a deep breath Robin created the hand sign and focused.

"_**Henge no Jutsu.**_" Feeling the warmth flow through him again, he felt himself grow taller, bangs threatened to tickle his face and he was left with a sense of power. After opening his eyes, Robin found himself looking down at Sasuke who was still transformed

"_Transformed into me? That I didn't expect. It looks like you got all of the details right except for the sword."_ Robin smirked back.

"So, how long does a transformation last?" Sasuke shrugged.

"_However long you want it to."_

"Okay, so how do you get rid of it?"

"_Release the chakra that you focused and then picture yourself. That should bring you back."_ Robin nodded then let the energy recede back into his body, while doing so returned back into his form. Sasuke nodded then released his own jutsu.

"So what now?"

"_Now I tree you the tree climbing ability, it will help you control your chakra better along with giving you a feel for your own limits."_ Robin nodded again while waiting for Sasuke to explain how to do this tree climbing ability thing, he didn't really care what the names were for some of the jutsu's being shown to him, all he cared about was using this training to become stronger so he could defeat Slade.

AN:_ Sorry for the long wait but it was hard to write this chapter. Just to let everyone know, I'm having a hard time keeping the titans in character, so if they seem to be OC I'm very sorry, as for Sasuke I noticed that he is pretty OC as well, but I hope that doesn't make anyone stop reading this story just because of that. Anyway, Thanks to all of those who have made this story a favorite, and have alerted. I also thank those who have reviewed, who have made me rethink some points in the story that I just couldn't see. Thanks again. GaaraHinataWake _


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Sorry for the late update and sorry that it is so short but I had major writers block forgive me, but please do enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, now on with the story._

Chapter Nine

Creaking gears, broken glass, stained windows. Slade looked around his old lair, remembering his own demise. It is true that he teamed up with his enemies to ward off Trigon, but that didn't mean he couldn't think of new ways to destroy them. With his flesh restored to him, he could finely claim what he had desired, world domination, and of course a new apprentice.

Taking in a quick breath, he started to move around the eerily quiet room. He could almost see himself sitting in the dust covered chair, trying to control his past apprentices.

After a few minutes of pondering his mistakes, Slade couldn't help but chuckle. He would have to find a way to defeat the Titans in a way that was carefully calculated, with no mistakes involved. He would have to find a new lair, or rebuild this one that he was standing in. Either way, he had a lot of work ahead of him.

First he would need to get some followers, not the spineless things he used to hire, but someone who could think for themselves but remain loyal to him. Someone that could take on the Titans without batting an eye. Someone with power that rivaled his own. For that he would have to do some research, but for now he could settle for himself to do the dirty work of cleaning the place up. At least until he was able to tap into his funds and hire someone to rebuild the place.

Breathing in deeply, Slade closed his eyes. It would be difficult to find someone with that description. If that Raven girl was evil that would have been perfect, but that was a dead end. If he couldn't even defeat Trigon, how in the world would he be able to defeat the monster's daughter? No, he would have to find someone new; perhaps if he looked through the city's data base he could find someone looking for power, perhaps a victim of the Titans themselves.

Yes, that would be a good idea, if the Titans were all about protecting people, what about the few that they have hurt from fighting with the "Villains."

Walking out of his abandoned lair, Slade couldn't help but imagine the shocked faces of the Titans as he took over the city, and they being the "Heroes" couldn't do a thing to stop him.

Sasuke was strong, Robin realized as he limped away from the gym to his bedroom. The most frustrating thing was Robin could tell Sasuke was holding back. One thing was for sure, the ninja never did show his true strength to them, even when he kicked their ass' in the forest. He was more or less testing out the skill level of his opponents, and Robin could respect that, but when the arrogant asshole went off and started to mock him and his team, then he got pissed.

Who did that guy think he was? Bossing him around like that, 'You're doing it wrong,' 'Is this the best you can do?' 'I thought you were supposed to be a hero, not a coward.' What did he know about this universe anyway? Nothing, so he should keep his smirking ass quiet before he makes snap judgments. He didn't fight Slade, he hasn't had to deal with Plasmas, and he didn't have to face the devil himself, so he had no right accusing them of being weak. Just because Robin couldn't match him in martial arts didn't mean that he was weak.

After Robin reached his room he greatly laid down on his bed and prepared to go to sleep. A few minutes passed and he faced the other direction looking out of his open curtains. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to think of things that would get his mind off of the "training" that Sasuke put him through. He could only think of one good thing about that particular "training," at least he could control his chakra enough to actually stand upside down on the roof and almost make it look effortless.

There was one point where Robin thought he saw Sasuke nod in approval but that must have been his imagination, because Sasuke wasn't the one to tell someone they were doing go at something. No he was the type of person that found anyway to put you down, no matter if you were doing it right or wrong he always found a way to make you look stupid.

It was quite amazing really, Robin hadn't know the guy for only two days and he already knew what to expect. Perhaps the reason for that was because they were so much alike when Robin was younger… Wait he couldn't be thinking that way, there was no way in hell that he was like Sasuke, not even the slightest likeness of their hair styles was the same.

Turning again, Robin closed his eyes and forced himself to go to sleep. He needed it and he couldn't afford to ignore it.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos." Raven chanted while clearing all thoughts and emotion from her mind. She couldn't help but think about the way she felt connected with the dark raven haired ninja. He was strong and powerful, and way beyond his years in wisdom. He had seen the world… _his_ world for what it really was and decided not to put up with it. Sighing Raven couldn't keep the thoughts of Sasuke from disturbing her mediation, it was very annoying. She saw his expression when he was talking about Konoha, it was very apparent that he missed the home that he left, but didn't have enough courage to go back and face the people that he left behind. Well now he couldn't because if she didn't find a way to send him back, then he would have to learn how to live with himself knowing that he would never have the chance to set things right.

Opening her eyes, Raven stretched out her legs and walked over to her book shelf, it was time to find his home and try to figure a way to get him back. No matter how much she secretly wanted him to stay, Raven knew that he didn't belong here. Not to mention keeping him here would mean total destruction of Robin's pride. She saw them training together and it was obvious that Robin didn't stand a chance against Sasuke even when he was holding back.

Running her fingers across the many titles, she stopped at one that looked promising. Stepping over to her bed she sat down and started to run through the pages. It was hard to find information on other worlds with limited book choices, sure Raven had brought books from her own world that mentioned other worlds, but it wasn't the same. The only thing that even came close to some of the things that Sasuke had mentioned was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, also known as the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

It was well known for jumping dimensions and creating new ones by destroying old ones. However, once it was sealed into a human host, that particular power was sealed as well. The only explanation that could explain jumping through dimensions now, was through carefully located portals. Meaning, if she could find the right universe, than she could create her own portal, and send him through back to his home. Now just finding it would be the hard part.

The moon touched the ocean in a dance that has lasted throughout eternity, and being on top of Titan's tower was the perfect view to watch. Closing his eyes, Sasuke could picture the mountainous terrain from the forest near Konoha. Sure the ocean was nice and the moon shone bright, but it wasn't the same as watching it peek through the dense forest to land on the tops of trees, and make its way right to the forest floor, where the mice were hurrying to find hiding places so they wouldn't be snatched up by the awaiting owl above.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke almost felt disappointment at the sight of the beautiful ocean. Shrugging the thought off, Sasuke didn't bother to turn at the sound of the slight breeze that came off the girl who approached him. He thought it strange that she could fly without the reassuring force of chakra, but he had to accept that this world was different and they didn't need to use the force of chakra. Knowing this however, Sasuke knew that they could still learn. His training with Robin proved that much.

"I haven't found your home yet, but I did find some references to it." Sasuke blinked showing that he was listening. Noticing this, Raven continued. "I do believe that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was oringally part of your land?"

"_That is correct._"

"Well, the only problem that I'm having is the Kyuubi has traveled throughout different worlds, and it is possible that the information that I found was not your home, but something very similar." Turing to look over at Raven, Sasuke tilted his head.

"_So what you're saying is you found the Kyuubi, but you didn't find the elemental countries?"_ She nodded. "_That doesn't make any sense. The fox demon was sealed inside of a person that I knew, so the area where you found it has to be Konoha."_ Raven shook her head.

"Not necessarily, you see, there was more than one host that contained the Kyuubi which means that the person you knew is not the only one. The one that I found could be a completely different host to a completely different land. If I did send you there, I wouldn't be able to get you back if I happened to mess up." Sasuke nodded showing his understanding of the situation. Of course something like that would happen, he could never get a break through. Although he appreciated that fact that Raven knew what she was talking about it did occur to him that he could possibly send himself home if he could figure out how to reverse the jutsu. He did have his sharingan active when Orochimaru cast that jutsu on him, and it was very possible that if he tried to copy it then he could reverse it.

"_I don't think that I have been completely honest with you."_Raven looked over at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, the man who sent me here used some kind of special forbidden jutsu that he had just created, and I do believe that I can copy it."_

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Sasuke sighed; he didn't feel like telling her much more, the fact was his secrets were his secrets. But looking over to the stoic girl's face he knew that he should tell her.

"_I didn't want to tell you one of my clan's secrets but it looks like I have no choice. My sharingan can copy anything as long as I can see it. With that said I did see him perform the jutsu so all I would have to do is study it and try to recreate it. The only problem with this theory is that it could take too much energy, or I could make a mistake and die in the process of creating it."_ Raven said nothing; she was too busy trying to understand what Sasuke had just explained. If she did understand it then it became apparent that this jutsu took a lot of energy, possibly too much for Sasuke to handle. But she didn't understand why this Orochimaru could perform it when he was weaker than Sasuke, unless it was a self sacrificing technique. That could be a problem.

"Well, perhaps we could both study it and then try to recreate something similar to a portal that is powered by how much chakra you put into it." Sasuke considered this for a moment. She was good at creating portals because she told him herself that she created her own portal to make it from her home land to this place called earth. With the combined power of his chakra and her understanding of portals it would be possible to open up a portal to his land. Since he knew what he was looking for than he could look through her books and show her what she needed to see, or even better would be if she could read his memories and see what he saw… wait, what was he thinking? He couldn't trust her with that, she was the one that tried to enter his mind when they first met, why would he give her the satisfaction of entering it now? With that out of the question than what were they supposed to do? That he didn't have an answer to.

"_Tell you what, I'll write down what I remember about the jutsu, while you keep looking for the elemental countries and once I do that I'll help you look for my home."_ Raven nodded.

"Yes that does sound like the best course of action, we'll go to my room so we won't be bothered then I can start back up on the research while you work at that strange jutsu." Both turned toward the entrance to the roof and went through the door. Raven lead the way back to her room, while Sasuke followed silently. If he had to say anything about Raven it would have to be at least she wasn't the talking type and she wasn't fawning over him like some crazy fan girl.

**AN**: _I know that not much happened in this chapter but it was needed to get things moving along with some of the interaction between characters. However, the part with Slade I had trouble writing because I haven't done much researching on how the characters are supposed to act so forgive me for the OC ness its just I'm having problems with that stuff as of lately. If any of you have suggestions I would really appreciate it. As for reviews, I feel really bad that I only got one reviewer in chapter eight; it makes me wonder if my story is starting to go downhill and that is not a good thing. But thanks to Mew I is Dinosaur for being the only reviewer the last chapter I hope that you liked this chapter and I also hope that you others who are reading out there are enjoying it as well._ _Happy reading. ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, now on with the story._

Chapter Ten

0-0-0

Beep! Beep! Beep! Robin fell out of his bed and struggled with the sheets so that he could get to the control room. After he was untangled he rushed out of his bedroom's door and ran down the hallway at a full out sprint. He needed to get the team in order so that they could stop whatever evil threatening the city.

Rushing through the automatic doors he raced over to the computer and pulled up the cities' map. There was a blinking red light hovering over the bridge, Robin zoomed in on it but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Before he could do anything else the rest of the team filed in, Raven and Sasuke were the last to show up for reasons unknown.

"What's the situation?" Robin not turning to look at Cyborg placed his hand on his chin.

"I'm not sure, but we better go check it out." The others nodded and made their way to their respected form of travel. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room watching all the rush, Robin jogged over to him. "Aren't you coming?"

"_I didn't know we were going anywhere."_ Robin huffed.

"Well we are. Don't forget the deal that we made." Sasuke looked at Robin with a very bored expression.

"_Which deal was that?"_ Robin turned beat red in the face.

"You know which one, the one where you would help us defend the city while we help you find your home."

"_Oh that deal, well it looks to me that the city is not under attack so I'm not needed."_ Robin couldn't help but glare up at Sasuke.

"You don't know that, what if someone is planning to destroy the bridge?"

"_Destroying a bridge does not mean that the whole city is under attack."_

"It doesn't matter, would you stop arguing with me and just come help us? As much as I hate to admit it, you are a temporary Titan, and that means, you are a part of this team whether you like it or not." Sasuke sighed.

"_In that case, I guess I have no choice."_ Robin nodded.

"Good, if you want to ride with Cyborg that would be fine." Sasuke snorted.

"_Yeah right, I'll get there on my own if that's okay with you mister Boy Wonder."_ Robin's glare flared up again as Sasuke turned his back and started to walk over to the front door.

"Who told you that!"

"_Let's just say that a green shape shifter loves to gabber about all of his teammates most embarrassing moments."_ Before Robin could reply Sasuke was out the door shooting across the water after Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Deciding that it would be better to confront Sasuke after the mission, Robin raced down to the garage and hoped on to his R cycle.

Speeding out of the tower, Robin hurried to catch up to the others. He couldn't help but show the surprise on his face as he rode beside Sasuke running at an impressive speed of fifty five miles per hour.

"How are you doing that?" Sasuke smirked.

"_What do you mean?"_ Choosing to ignore the question that didn't need to be asked, Robin turned his head toward Sasuke.

"Hop on; we need to get there at the same time as everyone else." Sasuke snorted but complied. He had to admit, he had never seen anything like the vehicle that Robin choose to drive. After he had settled on the bike, Robin put on more speed and was racing down the city streets at a respectable eighty miles per hour.

0-0-0

The destruction was terrible; the remaining cars on the bridge were either flipped over, smashed to smithereens, or about to be thrown. Hovering/parking at the north side of the bridge, the Titans quickly formed a circle around Robin with eager looks on most of their faces.

"Okay team, we've dealt with Cinder Block before, so this shouldn't take that much time. First of all there needs to be a distraction, so he stops hurling those cars at people. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cy, I want you guys to be that distraction." All three nodded with understanding and a few smiles to show anticipation. "Starfire and I will concentrate on taking him out once all the citizens are clear. That's where you come in." Sasuke stared at Robin with growing annoyance. Robin stared right back with a smug look on his face. Of course he would put him on protection duty. He didn't believe that he could work with his stupid team; well he would just have to give an example of how good at teamwork he really was. "All right Titans let's move!"

Cinder Block reached for another car to throw. He was quite angry for some reason and smashing through car seemed like the best thing to do. Watching innocent people run for their lives was fun to watch. The fire and explosions from the destroyed cars was also quite amusing.

Before he could pick up another car, a car smashed into him and he dropped the red suburban. Looking in the direction of the flying car, he nearly roared in outrage as the Titans landed on the bridge in front of him. He didn't notice the new person clinging to a wire on the bridge above the others. Even if he did he wouldn't have cared.

"It's about time to put you back in jail, permanently." Robin said as he ordered his team to attack. Beast Boy quickly changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and flew toward Cinder Block. Raven flew in over head to give them backup. Robin charged forward with Starfire right above. She reached her hand down and Robin quickly grabbed a hold of it, they flew straight up and hovered right above the bridge waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Meanwhile Sasuke was springing from car to car releasing people from debris that held them there. After most had been freed, Sasuke moved toward the last car on the bridge and peered inside to see only one person struggling against a cord of some kind. He tried to open the door, but it was stuck, so he clenched his hand and punched through the front window.

Once he got a good look at the tiny frail body, he couldn't help but notice the blood slowly trickling down her black forehead. Sasuke moved quickly to pull her free of her binds when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. The red suburban was flying in their direction, she squealed as Sasuke pushed her through the window and brought her down on the ground to cover her with his body. The car behind them exploded as the girl screamed her terror. A few shards of glass pierced through Sasuke's arms and legs but his hold on the girl didn't lessen.

After the remains of the car had settled on the ground Sasuke moved from the ground and lifted the sobbing girl up. She was uninjured except for her forehead, and for that Sasuke smirked at the Titans as they hastily made their way over to the wreckage.

"Are you all right?" Starfire said as she took a hold of the howling child. Sasuke shrugged.

"_It's not bad, just a few shards of glass, not even worth the effort." _Beast Boy grinned.

"That's good, wouldn't want you to be laid in bed again for something that wasn't 'even worth the effort.'"

"_Hn."_ Raven went over to Sasuke to examine his wounds. There were several pieces of glass that was barely the size of a pin. She needed to remove them as soon as they got home so there wouldn't be any infection later down the road.

"Nice work team lets drop Cinder Block off at the police station then head for home."

0-0-0

"Excellent, a new member of the Titans, looks like I'll have some work ahead of me." Slade said while examining the teen on the screen before him. It looked like Robin was trying to hide the true nature of this new Titan's power. Still watching him move across the vehicles as that rate and never lose his footing was impressive to say the least. However, he needed work. If he was at a perfect skill level than he could have gotten out of that situation with the car without a scratch, but that was just fine with him. It left endless possibilities to the things that could be learnt. Not to mention the character building that would be done while under his tutoring. Slade hoped that this teen wouldn't be a waste of time like his last apprentice was.

Terra was a mistake that he never should have let happen. Of course she would betray him for her friends at the last minute when things were going so well, if only this sword wielding teen could forget about the Titans, then he would be the perfect candidate for his successor.

Turing around in the computer chair Slade was stationed at, he slowly walked over to one of the few machines he had left and activated it. A red light lit up both eyes and it straightened its back so it was at the same level as Slade. He pressed a button on the side of its face and it transformed into an identical version of Slade. "I think it's about time I met this 'Titan' face to face."

0-0-0

A/N:_ I didn't really edit this chapter because it has been a while since I last updated and I thought that this would be better than nothing. So if you guys see any mistakes I would gladly change them. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts they mean a lot to me. Also don't be afraid to put some constructive criticism out there, I believe that it can make a story stronger. If the next update is way late, it's because I'm graduating and getting ready to go to college, so yeah, that's what's going on… Happy Writings _


	11. Chapter 11

_If you have already read this chapter I encourage you to read it again I cleared up a few things in here and it is a lot better._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, now on with the story._

Chapter Twelve

0-0-0

Mediation, the best way to relieve stress, anger, and figure new things out about that forbidden jutsu Orochimaru used on him. Sasuke took in another deep breathe and focused on what he remembered about the amount of chakra used, the particular hand signs and the fact that it would probably kill him in the end. Orochimaru had an extreme amount of chakra at his disposal whereas Sasuke did not. Sure he had more than the average shinobi, but he was not Orochimaru, and he was not Naru… a jinchurichi therefore didn't have the reserves that would be needed.

If there was one thing that he could have fixed, it just had to be the amount of chakra needed. No matter how much training he put himself through; it would still take years, if not decades to gain the chakra he would need. This was troublesome, now he had to think of another way to get home without the potential to kill him in the process. Not only that but now he needed to rely on Raven even more now that she has the answers that he was looking for.

She said that she could open portals, but only if she knew where they were heading. That was a problem, Sasuke had told them what they needed to know about his land so that she could find it, but it wasn't in any of her books, she checked them all. She even went so far as to check online sources at the public library. What was an online source anyway?

Taking another deep breath, Sasuke let the not important question slide while he opened his eyes and looked over at the door, just now noticing a presence somewhere in the hall close to his room. He expected it to be Raven, but this presence was not dark, it was surprisingly nervous. How interesting.

"_I know you're out there, what do you want?"_ A light nervous chuckle escaped the figure as he opened the door to peek his head through.

"We were just wondering if you were going to join us for breakfast?" Sasuke sighed and climbed out of his sitting position on the bed to the floor, padding across the soft carpet with bare feet to stop at the door waiting for Beast Boy to show the way. Beast Boy grinned and started to walk down the hall with an emotionless Sasuke in tow. Although he would love to say 'shove it I'm busy,' he just knew his stomach would give him away if he decided to protest, so he just went along with it.

The trip down the hall was traveled in an awkward silence, which was strange because Beast Boy always had something to say. Knowing something was up only added tension to the already suffocating walls. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head as he entered the living room, apparently all of the Titans were on edge which only made things more interesting. The question however was did it have to do with him, and if it did why?

Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, Sasuke looked up at Cyborg as he set a plate in front of him, with homemade waffles, bacon and eggs. Before he could utter a thank you, Beast Boy took his seat right next to Sasuke and frowned down at his food.

"This is vegetarian right?" Cyborg turned around with a smile on his face and nodded a yes. Anyone could tell he was lying, but Beast Boy sniffed it a few times before digging in. "Well, it tastes like what I fix so I guess it's all right." At that, Cyborg looked over his shoulder at Beast Boy who was eating like nothing bothered him. Turning back around Sasuke noticed Cyborg take a little bite of the eggs on the stove and nearly gaged.

"Beast Boy how many times have I told you not to mess with MY kitchen stuff!" Beast Boy looked up quickly to see a fuming Cyborg holding the spatula intending to hit him over the head.

"I didn't mess with it, I swear!"

"Well somebody had to mess with it, and you're the only one that doesn't like meat!" Raven started rubbing at her temples leaning forward on her stool, Robin's eyebrow was twitching, Starfire was watching the argument with a worry tint to her eyes, and Sasuke was just about ready to leave the room when he remembered the tension that was in the room when he first came in.

Sasuke looked over at Robin who was trying to get the others to stop their silly argument.

"_Robin, I need to ask you a very important question." _Robin looked over at Sasuke with an eyebrow still twitching from watching the others argue.

"What?" Sasuke noticed the others in the room stopped their argument to see what would happen between their leader and Sasuke.

"_I know something is up, so why don't you just tell me now?" _

"What do you mean? Nothing is up." Sasuke's face turned from blank to annoyed.

"_Don't lie to me, it has something to do with the information Raven gave you, or should I say didn't give you."_ Robin shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Raven said she had a lead and it wouldn't take long before she was able to create a portal to your home." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_You know she was lying right? She didn't find it. Sure she found things that related to it, but she couldn't actually find my home." _This time Robin sighed as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "_That's why everyone was so tense wasn't it? You were all worried that if Raven didn't find my home that I would have to stay here much longer than any of you anticipated." _Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, that's not true; we wouldn't just throw you out. You're a titan." Sasuke looked Beast Boy in the eye.

"_If that is true, then why don't you ask your leader why he already had plans to kick me out?" _Robin glared at Sasuke as Beast Boy turned around and questioned Robin with his eyes. He wasn't the only one to look at Robin, the rest of the team also looked at him with accusing eyes. Robin stopped glaring at Sasuke and looked around at the other titans. Before he could say anything,an incoming message lit up the oversized T.V screen.

After the fuzziness disappeared, a face appeared on the screen. It was covered with a mask, half black and half gold. The one eye that could be seen was an unusual color of gray, not even Kakashi's eye was that gray. Although Sasuke couldn't see his face, he could tell that he had a calm expression on his face, prepared for anything. His left eye flickered once in Sasuke's direction then focused on a bristling Robin racing over to the screen with the other Titans following closely. Sasuke slightly interested walked over casually and sat down on the couch directly in front of the screen.

"Slade! What do you want? Why did you even think of coming back?" The man now known as Slade chuckled low in his throat.

"My, my, still haven't changed have you Robin? Still the one with all the questions and no answers, how pitiful." Cyborg took a step forward,

"Oh we'll be getting some answers, why'd you bale on us after the Trigon incident?" Slade looked over to Cyborg.

"Why would I risk my freedom to let you through me in jail? I know you wouldn't even consider letting me go free." After his short lecture Slade leaned forward in his chair to look directly at Sasuke.

"You were the one I wanted to talk to, but these kids keep getting in the way, how about we talk somewhere in private." All eyes turned to Sasuke as he sighed and blinked slowly.

"_Listen, I don't even know you, and even if I did I can tell I wouldn't like you at all. I can already see the agenda playing out in your mind, you want to either become immortal or drill all of your evil knowledge onto some unsuspecting victim. No thanks I'm not interested."_ Slade's eye widened slightly then went back to normal.

"What if you are wrong?" Sasuke shrugged.

"_I've seen enough of your type of people to know that you're all cut from the same cloth, and thanks but I have had my fill of control maniacs to say no to whatever you suggest."_

"Ah, but what if I could get you more power?" Sasuke sighed again.

"_If you couldn't even defeat this bunch of amateurs, then there is nothing you could teach me that I have not already obtained on my own." _Slade leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke could see that the Titans didn't like that comment but he didn't care, the last thing he needed was another psycho telling him what to do. He got enough of that at Orochimaru's place, and now look where he was, in an unknown world forced to listen to people that could get him out of there.

"What if I could get you home tomorrow?" Now that shook a nerve, but a guy like Slade wouldn't do that if he wanted something from Sasuke, and Sasuke knew that. It was just more talk, but it could be worth playing his game to find out what he truly wanted. Sasuke could just imagine the look on Robin's face when he found out he stopped this creep before the others.

"_All right, you know what I want, now what do you want?"_

"I can't give the details in front of the Titans you know that, but we could arrange a meeting place that suits the both of us." Sasuke almost smirked at that, how predictable. Of course what did he expect from another snake.

"_I think I'll be sitting here for the rest of the day, oh and another thing, I hate meeting places. They are a complete waste of time, so you tell me here and now, or I won't even consider your crazy offer, whatever it might be." _Beast Boy put his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his uncontrollable snickers. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk now; the kid obviously loved the look on Slade's face, or what could be seen of it. It was very apparent that this guy didn't bend to the will of others, and that in itself was quite worth seeing what he was up to. However, the guy did seem a little pissed off, but that didn't faze Sasuke because he knew what he was dealing with and that he could handle it.

"Well, perhaps another time then? Titans it was good to see you all again but I must be going now." The screen fuzzed out and everyone in the room visibly relaxed, except for Robin, Sasuke could see the leaders mind already at work trying to figure out what Slade was up to, while the others went back to the kitchen to finish their breakfast Robin walked over to the computer controls and started to type in a few commands. If Sasuke knew anything about Robin then he knew that he would be searching for the criminal for the remainder of the day. Even so much as to forget the resent events of kicking him out. So much for sparing later.

"Robin, Sasuke would you like to finish the breakfast with us?" Sasuke waited for Robin to answer first curious to see if he would go for the call of his girlfriend. (AN: Robin still denies that he likes Starfire that way.") Like expected he acted like he didn't hear her and continued with his silent search. Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke removed himself from the comfortable couch and walked back over to his untouched food, and looked around at the rest of the Titans. Now they were really on edge, but as he looked around he still got a gentle smile from Starfire probably for coming back over, a full out grin from Beast Boy, a silent curious stare from Raven, and a kick some ass look from Cyborg.

A few minutes past and he smirked. "_You know, looking at me like I have something on my head is not the right thing to do for saying thank you for not betraying us."_ With that a few glares were thrown his way then Sasuke could start to eat his meal feeling satisfaction rushing through his veins for pointing out what the Titans were obviously thinking. Seems like they had also forgotten about what Robin planned to do with him thanks to this Slade character. Oh well, at least he could think some things over now that that distraction was over.

Finishing up the last bite, Sasuke took his plate to the sink and proceeded to wash it and put it away. The Titans gave him a questioning look before Cyborg and Beast Boy started up an argument about meat vs. tofu. Shaking his head Sasuke headed for the exit to the hallway so he could go back to his room with a private bathroom for a nice welcoming shower. Before he left he gave one last look at the team, and noticed Raven watching him from her seat next to a chattering Starfire. Her expression appeared to be dull, but her eyes shone with a slight hint of respect. How interesting was Sasuke's thought as the doors shut behind him.

Making his way to his room the sound of his bare feet on the hard floor was a little annoying, but he ignored it and entered into his room. The soft carpet felt nice against his feet as he made his way over to the door leading to his bathroom. On the way he grabbed a towel that hung on the door handle and placed it on the towel rack in the room.

The private bath room was small but nice; it had white and blue tiles, with a light blue green paint on the walls. The shower had a door on it that was a solid blue that ran up the door until it reached about half way up. It was clearly made to be a guy's room because the solid part of the door wouldn't cover up anything above the waist.

Turning the water on Sasuke made sure that the temperature was the hottest he could get it before he started to discard his clothes. Stepping into the shower a quiet gasp escaped through his lips that quickly turned into a sigh of contempt. The last time he had a shower that wasn't a waterfall had been two weeks, and that stupid waterfall was freezing cold, so Sasuke welcomed the hot water gladly. He just stood there letting it rush over his shoulders, arms, and legs, easing the tension that had built up over the weeks. After a few minutes, he reached over to the shampoo that was labeled sandalwood and proceeded to wash his hair.

It never ceased to amaze him how his hair never lost its spikiness even when soaking wet. His mother had told him that it was just natural, but that couldn't be possible. Ignoring the impossible question, he leaned back into the water to rinse his hair when there was a knock at the door. Before he could reply he heard the door open as somebody walked right in. Shutting the water off, Sasuke grabbed the towel from its place and tied it tightly around his waist while reaching for the bathroom door.

What surprised him was it was Robin standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with the expression of pure hatred on his face. Sasuke raised one eyebrow in question. He expected Robin to be at that damn computer the rest of the day.

"_What do you want?"_ Robin's glare intensified.

"Why didn't you take his offer?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders while looking around for his forgotten shirt in the bathroom.

"_Because his offer was false, like he would send me home tomorrow when it's obvious he needs me for something."_ Robin's expression relaxed a bit, but the glare was still there.

"But would you have taken it under different circumstances?"

"_Do_ _you mean the power thing?"_

"Yes." Sasuke sighed; of course he meant the power thing.

"_I wouldn't have given myself over to him, just because he offered me power."_

"But you did once before, who's to say you won't do it again?" Closing his eyes Sasuke turned his head upward and took in a deep breath.

"_That was different."_ Robin dropped his hands to his sides and let them ball up into fists.

"How was that so different? It's practically the same situation! The guy offered you power and you left your own village behind. Betraying them like it was some sick and twisted game…!" Sasuke opened his eyes to revel red spinning orbs. It made Robin inhale a breath and eyes go wide for a moment before he regained his composure.

"_You know nothing, that ass hole on the screen this morning was nothing more than a fake that thinks he has power. The reason I left was to gain power that is true, but at least I went to someone that wasn't weaker than I was. Also if I didn't leave that backwater village when I had the chance, I wouldn't have become this strong."_ Robin sucked in another breath greedily as the air around him shifted to an intense degree of killer intent. He couldn't help but take a couple of steps away from Sasuke as his eyes continued to spin, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room wondering what Sasuke was going to do next.

"_Even if I did leave to speak with Slade, wouldn't you be jumping for joy at the thought of not having to put up with me? Isn't that what you truly want? To be rid of me? Well, if you didn't notice the other titans, your friends, has accepted me already. How would you break the news to them that I left and it was you, the one who pushed me out the door!"_

Before he could continue his rant, Sasuke shut his eyes, grimaced, and reached for the left side of his neck. Wave after wave of pain ran through his curse mark as he tried to calm himself down. He waved his other hand at Robin to leave, but he was rooted into the ground not moving, watching every twitch of muscle go throughout Sasuke's trembling form. As Sasuke withered in pain, Robin brought out his communicator and ordered Raven to come immediately, of course he knew the other Titans would come too but that was fine.

A stronger wave of pain coursed through Sasuke's veins and he fell to his knees clutching tightly onto his neck as if the sheer pressure of his grip would ease some of the torture. Robin slowly walked over to Sasuke and bent down to eye level.

"What is going on?" Sasuke didn't answer for fear if he opened his mouth to speak then the pain would get worse. Another fierce wave of agony tore through his body and this time he couldn't suppress the agonized scream that filled the room. The rest of the Titans rushed into the room with concern written all over their faces. Raven pushed her way through Cyborg and Beast Boy to crouch right next to Robin and place a hand on Sasuke's right shoulder.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" He couldn't answer; he couldn't even open his eyes because of the pain. So he shook his head back and forth hoping that they would get the memo that he didn't have a clue. His curse mark pulsed again before black flames started to spread over his neck, down his back, down his arm, across his exposed chest, along his face and down over the other side of his body. He couldn't control it, he couldn't control the burning sensation of power that went throughout his body, he couldn't control the tremors that followed the pain, he tried to make it stop but it wouldn't. He didn't understand his chakra levels were fine and there was no one in the room that knew how to mess with chakra flow in another person's body.

Raven's hand started to glow blue as she tried her healing magic to ease some of the pain, but it didn't work, he was still shaking. "Listen Sasuke I'm going to enter your mind so I can figure out what's going on, please don't kick me out like the last time." Raven sat back and crossed her legs while closing her eyes and chanting her famous words. "Azaraith Metrion Zinthos."

0-0-0

AN: So I redid a few parts and I still think it needs some work, but I did fix the big question of why everyone was so tense in the beginning. I still want to fix the interaction between Slade and Sasuke but like I said before its good enough for now. Now I can start on chapter twelve, it was hard to move on without tweaking this one so yeah, time to get cracking, happy writings. :D


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, now on with the story._

_Past or talking into devices_

_**Talking in the mind**_

Normal

("Own thoughts")

Jutsu

Chapter Twelve

0-0-0

Entering his mind for the second time in a week, Raven still felt uncomfortable probing the depths that resided in there. Doors with locks and chains lined hallway after hallway of Sasuke's mind, it was very apparent that he didn't want anyone to know what was behind those forbidden doors. An echoing laughter broke out from one of the hallways ahead of Raven. It didn't sound like Sasuke, but there were strange qualities in this voice that held a similar appearance.

Curious, Raven walked forward to a blank opening that would have resembled a living room if it wasn't so dark. Two figures were in this room, one was crouching on the floor, while the other stood across the room with arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. Before she entered, the smirking figure leaned forward and whispered something to the one on the ground.

"_**You know you can't control it forever. Now that Orochimaru is dead, so is the control that he put on you. It's only a matter of time before I take over… for good."**_ The figure on the ground struggled to a standing position then took a shaky step toward the other.

"_**I wouldn't let Orochimaru take control, what makes you think that I'll let you?"**_ The other chuckled evilly before settling for a crooked grin.

"_**Because unlike that horrible snake, I intend not to kill you while taking over your… or should I say our body? Killing you would be pointless; I would lose half of the power that already possesses this form."**_ Raven tried to understand what was going on, but it was all too confusing. On closer inspection of the figure leaning against the wall, he shared a certain resemblance with Sasuke, so much so that they could be twins. Dark crimson orbs stared directly at the other occupant in the room, black blue raven locks framed his chiseled features, while spiking up in the back. But the pale grey skin, the pointy fangs that poked their way past his lips, the strange black mark that appeared on his nose between his eyes, and the claws that drew blood from his arms as he gripped them in anticipation. These set them apart quite a bit.

The figure with his back to Raven was obviously Sasuke; she could tell that he was having a hard time standing but tying hard not to show it. Raven chose this moment to walk in the strange room to stand behind Sasuke. She knew that he felt her presence but he didn't take his eyes off of the lookalike. It was unusual for him to trust her but she understood, the figure before them was the true enemy and he could overlook the fact that she had entered his mind yet again. Being so close to him, she couldn't help but notice the muscles that lined his back, the years of training that he had to undergo to develop all the scars running up and down his arms. Shaking her head to bring herself back to reality she leaned forward on her tip toes to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"_**Who is that?"**_

"_**That is my curse mark self."**_ Sasuke replied still not taking his eyes off of the figure on the wall. Curse mark Sasuke's smirk widened.

"_**That's right dear Raven; you have found the most hidden secret of Sasuke Uchiha. Perhaps you have come here to help? Well there is nothing you can do, not even the brave Kakashi could put a stop to me with his seal." **_Sasuke's hand twitched but he stood still anyway. Curse mark Sasuke's eyes shifted over to Raven and gave her a thorough once over, lingering on parts of her body that stood out the most. She glared at him as his eyes returned to her eyes.

"_**Oh, I like that look, full of fire and hate. It's really too bad I still don't have the control over this body, or else you would be all mine. I can already sense the power radiating off of you and I have to say that it is so, how should I say this… tempting." **_Raven tried to ignore him as he returned his attention back to Sasuke who stared back with cold black eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had ever let this being take over his body, and if he did what had happened to its victims. Just the thought sent shivers up her spine. Sure she had faced her father head on and won, but this was different, would she be able to fight and kill this being without killing Sasuke? Who knew for sure?

An eerie silence fell over the tiny room as the two owners battled it out through their gazes, at one point Sasuke's gaze shifted to red before it went back to the deep dark onyx color that seemed to be his real eye color. However, Raven didn't have time to ponder over the fact that they had only seen his true eye color once while he was in the tower, for she noticed Sasuke's right hand twitch as he cocked his head to one side.

"_**I do believe it is time for you to return to the whole from which you crawled out of."**_ Curse mark Sasuke busted out in hysterical laughter as he doubled over holding his sides, Sasuke's hand twitched again as he walked over to the still laughing curse mark and placed his twitching hand over the left side of the shaking figure's neck. After a few seconds passed, Curse mark Sasuke started to fade from the feet up to his torso and on up to his arms still continuing to laugh. Before he had disappeared completely, his eyes shot open and he grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders, before his arms had vanished on him.

"_**Dear friend, I did not come from any whole to which you are referring to, it is true that Orochimaru freed me from my prison, but I was always here Sasuke. I am the part of you that you deny day in and day out. I am the being you could be if you would have given yourself completely over to hatred. But you refuse me because you still have those annoying feelings for your family in Konoha, don't you? DON'T YOU!" **_Before he could utter another word his face had finally left with the rest of his body.

Raven was held in her position by disbelief. She couldn't believe that something like that was residing in someone like Sasuke. Sure she was the portal for Trigon the terrible, but she was born half demon. Sasuke was fully human as far as she could tell, but that thing, that curse mark defiantly had demon qualities about it. Finally working up the nerve to approach Sasuke she placed a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at her. For a few moments they just stared into the others eyes, then Sasuke blinked and she removed her hand.

"_**Is there anything I can do to help?" **_Sasuke blinked again then sighed.

"_**That won't be necessary. I have it under control."**_

"_**For now, but what happens when you can't control it? Do you even know how he got out in the first place?"**_ Sasuke frowned as his eyebrows creased together.

"_**Yes, it… **__he__** is fueled by anger and hatred. He said it himself." **_

_** "So you were angry about something? What was it that angered you so much that you lost control of him?"**_ Sasuke shrugged.

"_**It could have been the argument that Robin and I were having, but I've been angrier than that in the past and it never affected me that way before."**_ Raven replayed the whole scene in her head again and remembered curse mark Sasuke saying something to the effect of being freed by Orochimaru. What did that mean exactly?

"_**Perhaps it was from this guy Orochimaru's death that caused the mark to get free.**_" Sasuke pondered for a while, then shrugged his shoulders.

"_**It doesn't really matter now, let's get out of here."**_ Raven wanted to protest, but he had already shoved her out of his mind, not hard enough to make her fall on her ass, but hard enough for her to be somewhat dizzy afterward. Once she was able to catch her bearings Robin quickly asked her a stream of questions about what happened, but before she could speak Sasuke interrupted.

"_It's none of your concern, just get out of the room so that I can put on some clothes."_ Just now noticing for the first time Sasuke's half naked form, more than half the Titans standing close by blushed different shades of red before quickly finding the exit. Robin and Raven were the last ones to leave, but not before Robin demanded that Sasuke join them in the living room once he was fully clothed. Sasuke snorted but Robin was gone before he could say anything.

Shaking his head, Sasuke went back into the bathroom where his clothes were left and brought them back out to the bedroom. There were scrolls full of personal items, weapons, and two different changes of clothes. Sasuke made a hand sign, and with a puff of smoke, a black tank top with the Uchiha symbol on the back appeared, along with black sweat pants, and a normal shuriken holster. No way was he going to walk out there without the comfort of a few weapons at his side. Letting the towel slip past his hips, Sasuke reached for the pants first, then the shirt, and last the holster. Once finished he sighed again and the left the room heading for what was sure to be another argument resulting in the mistrust of the team again, and he was sure they were starting to loosen up around him. So much for that.

When the doors to the living room opened, Sasuke walked through and made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to Cyborg. Cyborg didn't say anything his attention rested on Robin who was standing in front of the group with arms crossed over his chest and a very serious look on his face. It didn't take long for that look to make its way to Sasuke. By that time everyone was looking at him as silence took over the room.

Robin was the first to break that silence. "Okay, since everyone is here how about you tell us what the hell that was all about?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_I'm sure that Raven could tell you all about it, considering she was there for the most important parts_." Robin's eyes narrowed slightly, showing his own annoyance at the situation.

"I think it would just be easier if you could explain to us what happened." The dark ninja took on a blank expression that gave away nothing.

"_I don't feel the need to tell you my business." _Robin bit the inside of his cheek to help calm his raging temper. He knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere when dealing with the hard headed Uchiha.

"Well, when your _business _puts my team in danger then I feel that I have a right to know!" Sasuke's eyes took on a tint of red but otherwise they remained black abysses staring directly into Robin's masked eyes. Before the small argument could get out of hand, Raven stood up from her position on the computer chair and calmly made her way to the front of the couch.

"We have nothing to worry about Robin." Robin turned his attention onto Raven.

"Nothing to worry about? Raven you as well as anyone in this room felt the power flowing off of him, and it was quite obvious that he had no control." Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"That is true, but he doesn't have to tell us anything if he doesn't want to. Listen, he and I will work on his problem of control that way he won't be a danger to us." Robin sighed in utter defeat, it was obvious that he still didn't trust the raven haired Uchiha, and this incident didn't make it any better.

"Fine, but if there is no improvement…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Robin.

"_Do you have so little faith in me? And so what if there's no progress, it's only a matter of time before Raven finds a way to get me back to my world."_ The silence that followed the statement was deafening. The Titans that were watching the discussion about Sasuke seemed to deflate. Sasuke turned to look at their sad faces in dismay; they couldn't really be that attached to him already. It had only been five days since he had met them, and one of those days he had nearly killed their leader. Sasuke looked away from them to watch the birds play in the sky outside the window. He just couldn't understand how people like them could be so forgiving, he also found himself thinking about a certain blond ninja who would probably be among those who found it sad that he would be leaving as soon as Raven could figure out where the portal was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_AN: So sorry for the late update, I had half of this chapter finished before I went to college but since then I have been super busy with homework and NaNoWriMo. Not only that but when I finally found the time to sit down and write on this story, I couldn't remember where I was going with it so major writers block followed that. I'm sorry about the short length of this chapter, but I hope that its shortness doesn't upset ya'll that badly. _


End file.
